


I Found

by Annie_2290



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_2290/pseuds/Annie_2290
Summary: Tony Stark found love where it wasn't supposed to be...in the form of a fallen god. With a mad Titan wanting to destroy the universe, Could the broken god find refugee not just from the Titan but from his own mind in the arms of mortal?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 66
Kudos: 115





	1. The Warning Sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "I Found" by Amber Run.

_I'll use you as a warning sign._  
_That if you talk enough sense._  
_then you'll lose your mind._

Tony was the one leading Loki to his cell. Although the god was in shackles he was still followed closely by Thor. Tony still didn't understand why Odin sent his adopted son down to Earth, didn't they have better security up there?. Thunderer didn't know too and only said that it was what Odin saw fit. The younger God had arrived in magical shackles, the avengers were ready to pounce on Loki had it not been for Thor who explained the situation. Natasha had to take a swearing Clint aside because he refused to put down his bow. Steve had decides to call Fury and Tony, he just made himself a drink, because he was totally not freaking out by the emerald gaze on him. He had watched the footage of the invasion a hundred times and he knew Loki had blue eyes and not the current green ones.Maybe Loki decided blue was not his color?.

Fury arrived with a string of colorful curses. His single eye glaring so hard at Loki that Tony thought he would pop a brain vessel. After some calls and more curses it was decided that Loki would be staying in the hulk cell until SHIELD prepared separate " accommodation" for Loki.

The rest of the avengers dispersed and with his ever-best luck Tony was handed the duty to take Loki to his cell. With two gods following him down the stairs Tony thought about how to break the news to Bruce. They didn't have another cell that could hold the green guy in the tower. He would have to find a way to gently inform Bruce about their new guest,maybe some cups of chamomile tea could help.

When they reached the cell,Tony opened the door and Loki without any resistance stepped in. Was this the same god who said mortals were just mere dust under his boots?. Loki was awfully quiet.

"JARVIS will be monitoring you 24/7 during your stay with us, Reindeer games",Tony motioned toward the ceiling. "Just don't do anything evil, you'll be under constant surveillance, so...you get my point".Loki gave him a blank look.

"Please, brother don't try to escape, matters are already worse."Thor sighed before turning around and leaving.

Only a glass wall separated the god from Tony and he felt awkward standing there with the piercing gaze of the deity.

"Nothing can get in or out of this cell,Lokes" Tony said turning around to go to his lab.

"Hopefully".

Were Tony's ears playing tricks on him or had the God actually replied to him?. From his arrival from godland to listening to Fury's death threats and up till now,the god hadn't uttered a single word but when he turned around the god had his back turned against him. Tony left the god alone.  
He went to the lab and tried to immerse himself in upgrading his gauntlets but still couldn't shrug off the green gaze. He might need to talk to Thor about Loki's sentence.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Loki was alone in his cell. He was too tired to even stand but his little left pride made him follow the mortal to his holding place. He didn't care about the cell, he had no desire to even stand let alone think about possibility of an escape. If only he had his strength and magic then these mortals could only dream of containing him. But now only a wisp of his magic remained under his fingers, just enough to hold the illusion of an unmarred,porcelain skin. He felt wretched. Odin had seen his memories,knew what the mad-one had done to him but he didn't care. Oh,how embarrassed he must have felt when someone associated with his house couldn't even protect their dignity. But Loki had felt the shiver of fear,the ripple in Odin's magic when he saw the colored face of the titan,the crazed look that promised new limits of pain and cruelty. That had provided him with some solace that even Odin was afraid and finally saw someone bigger and powerful than him coming not in peace but to wipe out the realms. He felt unsafe in this cage, no matter how secure it was, he was afraid that if he closed his eyes he would wake up in his cell again. He didn't want to think of the possibility that the Titan wanted him back because of his resilience. His head spun but he couldn't risk the hysteria here in front of the mortals.

_My beautiful, lovely boy._  
_My talented and blessed boy._  
_My dear Loki._

Loki missed his mother,her warm embrace,her kisses on his forehead and her scent. The warm sunshine and her laughter. The gardens and their practice sessions. He still remembered the first spell Frigga had taught him,it was how to make a bud bloom. No one except Frigga had shown interest in the flower. That was also the first time he felt the pang of neglect from Odin but Frigga was quick to sweep him away in her hug and they spent the evening running around laughing in the royal gardens. It was one of his most fondest memories. He missed her.He wanted to cry and scream but he didn't have the energy. Only a single tear escaped and fell on his lap. He tasted blood in his mouth.

So,all he could manage was to sit against the wall and try to keep a firm grasp on his mind. He desperately tried to ground himself by pushing his knees into his chest. He didn't want any mortal's pity so he took deep breaths trying to steady his mind. With the silence around him,he finally felt the throbbing pain all over his body,probably the bruises after the guards had their way with him. Odin hadn't even allowed him to properly heal before throwing him here. With a wince, he rose and closed his eyes on the make-shift bed and slipped into unconsciousness.

He wished that he wouldn't wake up.


	2. Focal Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy,  
> I mean...

Sun Rays were warm against Loki's skin. He felt a hazy from the scent of the hundreds of flowers around him. He looked around and saw nothing except fields of spring bloom up to the horizon. The royal palace, nowhere to be seen. A gentle breeze caressed his face and brought a sweet humming sound to his ears. That voice, he would recognize it anywhere, even in the screams of Hel. He wandered around, trying to find the source of the honeyed voice and the familiar melody.

There she was. In a clearing, her mother sat, grooming her favorite lilies. The maroon color of the lily, a stark contrast against her creamy skin. He wanted to run up to her, to hide his face in her lap and cry away his burden but his body wouldn't move. He wanted to call her to tell her, _"I am here, mother"_. His beloved mother raised her eyes to meet his son's and all she gave Loki was a smile, it was a sad one. In a blink of an eye, the scissor in her hand was embedded in her neck, her face morphed into a silent scream. Loki screamed as crimson dark as the flower on the ground, flowed through his mother's neck onto her dress. The sky above Loki bled and the life around him wilted.

_Monstrous Boy_  
_Hideous, Cursed Boy_  
_Unworthy Boy_

A dark chuckle rang in the atmosphere, every hair on his body stood as he realized what was happening. Slowly, the titan's face came into view as he smirked at Loki, who in turn could only whimper. Loki had sworn that he would rather kill himself then to ever be captured again by the him. He wanted to scream, to run in the opposite direction but his legs, they were taking him closer to the titan. His vision getting more blurrier as he neared him. He chest hurt as he passed his mother's body. Just as he was about to reach him, Loki felt a tug on his leg. He halted. Loki turned around and...it was his mother, her neck bleeding anew, she whispered,

_"Wake up"._

\------_____---------________-----------

Loki woke up gasping for air, his body felt hot. His heart hammering in his chest as he tried to take in air but the motion was in vain. His throat felt parched and his lungs rejected any air. He knew he was hyperventilating. He clawed his neck hoping to let in air. The god didn't know he was crying until he felt warm drops on his hand. The god gazed down but ended up increasing his panic. Porcelain skin flickering to blue and purple. His illusion, why was it fading?. He was receiving his meals. Could it be his nightmares were draining his magic?. His mental health wasn't getting any better since he arrived here.

He desperately tried to calm his breathing as he bit his lip to hold in his trembling. Black spots were still in his vision. His chest hurt and the sensation of pins and needles in his skin made it worse. 

_"Glad to see you unharmed"_

Loki's heart felt like exploding as he let out a loud wail. He pushed himself against the wall as his eyes darted to every corner in his cell. Surely, the titan wasn't here?. He was alone?. Could it be that the mortals were playing tricks on him?, but that couldn't possibly know of the titan's existence?. His head continued to ring with the dark chuckles and whispers of what the titan would do to Loki, once he came back. He had no weapon or magic to defend himself. He knew his illusion had faded but it didn't bother him, the titan would do worse things to him.

_Look at you._

With no one to answer his wails, a new wave of grief hit him as tears continued to flow. Was the titan here to collect him?. He didn't even know if he was even breathing, black spots were getting bigger and bigger as he finally felt his consciousness leave him.

The door opened was slammed open as Tony, Steve and Natasha barged in with their weapons ready, but halted at the scene in front of them. The god was on the floor, unconscious with blood staining his shirt. His body blue and black. The god looked nothing like the day he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?  
> You thought Tony would be there to comfort Loki.
> 
> Oh and thank you to the 3 people who commented and people who left a kudos on chap#1.


	3. Help?

The Avengers were scattered across the couch. Tony was finalizing some deals for SI. Steve was reading a book, Natasha and Clint nibbled on snacks as they went through the channels. Bruce wasn’t here, he was needed in India to perform an experiment and Thor, he had left for Asgard to meet his All-daddy. Apparently Odin wanted a weekly report of Loki's behavior. It was a peaceful evening.

‘Sir, you may want to have a look at your guest’.

The avengers were up in an instant hearing Loki’s name except Tony. He only raised his eyebrow at the ceiling and placed his tablet aside. What could the god be up to?. Tony sometimes joined JARVIS to watch the god but got bored too quickly. All the god did was either sit or sleep. With a sigh, he told JARVIS to pull up the screen.  
The avengers all stared as the sleeping figure started squirming and as it turned to full on thrashing. No one made a sound, as the god woke up, his trembles visible on the screen.  
“Tony, why is his body…?”, It was Steve. Tony didn’t look up from the screen but he knew everyone had the same question. Loki’s body was flickering?. Were they bruises?. The god wailed and cowered in the corner as if he had failed to escape an enemy. The sight made Tony’s hair stand. He couldn’t take the sobs anymore.

“JARVIS, is there an intruder in his cell?”, he asked as he hurriedly moved toward the bar to take out his spare gauntlet from a hidden compartment, under the table. After the window incident he didn’t like being completely defenseless.

“My sensors detect no other person in the cell”.

Tony then moved toward the elevator as Natasha and Steve followed in tow. There could be possibility of someone in his tower, shielding himself from JARVIS. Nat and Steve had the same thought in their minds as they followed Tony. He didn't like the possibility of a hole in his security system. Clint had a suspicious look and decided that he would keep an eye on the footage and would be ready if needed.

The silence from the cell made it more chilly and they decided to barge in, hoping for the element of Surprise.  
They were stunned by the scene before them. On the floor, Loki lay unconscious. There was blood on his neck, his body covered in hues of blues and purples. Steve stepped forward warily, to check on the god while Tony and Natasha scanned the room. The god was out cold and the room was empty.  
_-------__-------------___

In the infirmary, the atmosphere was a bit tense. Tony was fiddling with his shirt while Steve stood uptight. Both men were avoiding looking at the seated assassin who was casting a glare that said 'this could be a trap’. Clint sat by her side frowning. The four avengers waited for the doctors. They didn’t know what to expect. Were they fooled or…?. When the doctor came out alive and safe, Tony didn’t know what to make of the doctor’s frown.

“He’s lucky to be alive”, the doc said with a sigh. The confused avengers were up on their feet. The doctor continued,” Four broken bones and two that healed wrong, his body was covered in bruise, several caused by internal bleeding. His heart is barely beating. He was receiving his meals?” Tony nodded, “His body is still showing signs of malnutrition, there were numerous scars on his back. The X- rays showed severe damage”.  
The doctor sensed the confused air and sighed,” A normal human being wouldn't survive half of what the scans showed."

Tony was given Loki's report,the doctor said,"There are signs of torture on his body…”  
_-------_----------

Loki let out a little hiss as the bright light stung his eyes. Everything was white. His body ached and his head weighed a ton. He felt tight binds on his arms. There were tubes connected to his arms. Were they...poisoning him?. He felt his heart speeding as a new wave of pain hit him, he groaned trying to sit up. He felt nauseous as he reached out to rip the tubes out of his arms. He wanted to leave, to run away but the wires restricted him and his dizziness wasn't a good sign. The walls around him spun as he desperately tried to yank out the strange devices. His hand wouldn't stop trembling as he bit his lips to hold in his tears.

“Doctor!”, a woman yelled but Loki couldn't care. Blood pounded in his ears. He had to get away, he had to hide. Dread slowly clawing at his body. With his magic non-existent,he let out a whimper as the wires around him seemed like ropes tying him down to this bed. He squeezed his eyes as tears threatened to escape. All this was getting too much. 

\-----------

"His spine had a fracture in the past that healed wrong and…”, the doctor was interrupted by the yelling nurse as she came out rushing, "The patient was awake and was having an panic attack".

Loki’s vision was getting blurrier with every passing moment and he struggled to breathe but he registered the feeling of several hands on his body pushing him down. He let out a loud scream pushing and thrashing hoping to get away but his captors were determined to hold him down. Loki felt like drowning in his panic. He knew he was crying but he didn’t care, he was going to be captured again and this time he won’t get away. His pathetic sobbing continued as he tried to pull his arms away. He was giving up. His hysteria was draining his energy. Everything was hurting, his limbs were throbbing with the violent motions. He registered a piercing pain in his arm before a fog covered his brain, his thoughts fell apart as he was gently placed back on his bed.

It took the combined effort of the doctor, Steve and Tony to hold the thrashing god down as the nurse injected Loki with a stronger dose of anesthesia. Tony saw as tears stopped and the pleas of the god for help, for mercy and for forgiveness slowly died down. As the god slowly fell slipped into oblivion, the avengers realized that all these injuries and the mental breakdown couldn’t be fake.  
The silence was broken by Clint who sighed, ”Fury’s gonna bust a nerve.”


	4. Here.

Fucking Thor had to go to fucking Asgard!”, Tony was sure today was going to be the day when Fury officially blows. The director had shortly arrived at the hospital after Loki was unconscious and decided to take the team back to the tower for a talk. And by that he meant swearing their heads off for thirty minutes. “You look like a very angry pirate”, Tony couldn’t hold himself and let it out, he had been trying to suppress it in, since the hospital. Apparently, Fury had scared quite a couple of nurses, Tony also swore a baby cried because Fury shot him a death glare. Clint snorted and Fury glared at him but the satisfaction of letting it out was worth it. After a few calls, Fury looked at Tony, “Stark, you give that fucker a room and put the tower on high security, I don’t want him to escape. This could backfire”. Fury then turned to the Nat and Clint, “You both are off the field until this problem is taken care off”. Tony snickered at the slightly hurt look on Steve’s face at being ignored. “Fucking Asgard throwing their problems to us”, Fury muttered heading for the elevator.

The atmosphere in the room after Fury left was a little strained. Tony was making security adjustments to the tower through his tablet while the other avenger dispersed to find things to keep them busy. The state of the god reminded him of his time with the Ten Rings, he didn’t like his mind drifting to those memories so, he tried to focus on the task before him. Clint and Natasha were headed to the gym to clear their minds on punching bags and targets. Natasha in her career had killed many men, she had seen many shell shocked men and seeing Loki reminded her once again, what torture could do to a human mind, but wasn’t Loki a god?. She didn’t like the idea of Loki and torture or the methods to reduce a god to such mess. So, she threw punches at the bag in front of her to drown out her mind. Clint had seen the footage and the suspicions he had under Loki’s control were making sense to him. He didn’t really talk too much after the invasion because he had hunches regarding the invasion but didn’t want to voice his mind. So he kept drawing arrows and shot them at the targets. Maybe the god was playing a trick on them or…he didn’t like to think about the other possibility. Steve was running, he didn’t bother looking at the watch Tony had made. According to Tony, this one was far more superior than any other and worthy of Captain America. He didn’t know how long he was on the track but it did prevent his mind from drifting to the possibilities of future. The god on the hospital bed looked too weak and too scared unlike when he apparently opened a portal in the sky. He slowed down and decided to head back, he wanted to know about the new arrangements in the tower.

The doctors said that Loki was in a deep sleep state and since he wasn’t a human, it was probably for healing himself. Loki cracked his eyes open, his head was little heavy and his thoughts were scattered. The room he was in, was different from the previous one nor was this his cell. He wanted to get up but his legs felt numb. He felt panicked but relaxed as he was able to move his toes. He looked at his arms, they were in white binds. There was…what?, a message scribbled on the white cloth.

_“Don’t freak out, these are bandages. :)”_  


Loki just stared.

_--------_-------_--------_--------_

“Sir, Loki is awake”.

Everyone was on their feet just as JARVIS’s voice reached them. They were on their way to Loki’s room just above their floor. Once outside Loki’s door, Natasha and Clint decided to stay outside the room while Tony and Steve decided to make ‘first contact’ as Tony put it, with Loki. The god was examining his bandages when the door cracked open. He almost jumped at the sound as the two mortals slipped inside. He recognized them as the Iron Man and the Captain. Why were they here?. _Why was he here?_. Loki had lead an invasion onto their planet. Yes, he was defeated but human suffered losses too. Were they here to extract their blood price. Tony saw Loki’s breathing strain, he didn’t want the god to suffer another anxiety attack, So, he stepped forward and raised his hands in surrender. Loki saw the motion and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Tony hoped his face said that he came in peace. Loki was confused by Stark’s action. _What did the avengers plan on doing?_. Steve behind Tony, took few steps forward but stopped dead in his tracks when the god pushed himself back in the bed. To Tony and Steve, the god looked like a cornered animal. Loki didn’t care how he looked, without his magic or any weapon he woyld be unable to defend himself from the super solider.

“I’m sorry”, Loki whispered with his head bowed and eyes clenched. “Please don’t hurt me, please…”, he pleaded for a swift end, for mercy and for forgiveness. Loki was expecting a snicker and a blow from the solider, what he didn’t expect was the bed to dip. He raised his silver-lined eyes to meet concerned brown ones. It was Tony Stark.  
“Hey, hey, Lokes, we aren’t gonna hurt ya..”, Tony tried his best to make sure his voice came out soft and assuring but it only increased the disbelief in the god’s eyes. So, Tony tried again,” Reindeer Games, we aren’t gonna execute you, you’re safe here”. The god’s gaze fell as he whispered, “There is no place in the nine that is safe for me”.

\---_-----_-------_------

In the golden halls of Asgard, Odin sat on his throne radiating power and authority. Thor had come to meet him, he asked about his brother and the reason for his punishment but the All-father had dismissed the inquiry and asked Thor about his matters on midgard. Whenever the thought of Loki crossed Odin's mind, it was always accompanied by the mad-titan.

\---_-----_----------_-------

Loki was in the bathroom. The two avengers had left him alone, Stark also introduced him to the voice of the ceiling name 'JARVIS'. On shaky steps, he left the bed. Whispers of his past not leaving him alone, Loki's body felt hot, he wanted to take a bath. JARVIS had told him where the bathroom would be. There was a mirror and Loki had to hold in his gasp as he looked at his reflection. How did he fell to such degree. His once milky white skin, enough to make princesses jealous was now sickly-pale. His eyes greener then the ever-green Ebruce tree of Asgard were now dull and lacked the light of life and his mischief. His body that was once so beautiful that kings of whole realms were willing to throw their wealth at his feet, now looked famished. His bones too visible. He held his hiss as he peeled his bandages to reveal yellowish bruises. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to ignore the faint throb in his heart at his current state. He knew he had been put through worse but the thought of being taken back was too much. He wanted to run away and to hide but who could shelter him against Thanos?.

_Where did it all go wrong?._

He slipped into the bath tub and scrubbed at his skin. He washed his skin until it was red and raw, hoping to erase his scars. Those marks on his body, where the hideous beings had seared skin, he scrubbed at them and the feeling of foreign hands on his body disappeared. He drained the water but decided to just sit in the cool porcelain tub. He couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up as warm drops fell on his knees. the sounds of cackles and whips, of metal instruments and iron chains wouldn't leave his mind. _He wasn't there anymore_ , he desperately tried to give himself a little hope as he leaned back. Loki tried to gather his pieces but failed. A hiccup broke loose as his head ached. He didn't know how long he was sitting there until he heard, someone knocking on his door. He scrambled to get the towel.

It was Stark. He was on a chair beside his bed with a tray of what looked like food. Loki tried his best to not look Stark in the eye but felt the low grumbling of his stomach. The god sat far away on the bed trying to keep some distance as Stark pushed the tray near him. Loki was wary.

"Oh, come on Lokes, its not poisoned", Stark said noticing Loki eyeing the tray."They're just sandwiches". Loki looked at Stark. He wondered if he was imaging such hospitality to an enemy. Was his mind playing a trick on him?. He contemplated on whether he should check if this was a fragment of his mind or real. Tony didn't know what to do as Loki stared at him. He almost jumped when Loki raised his hands, not toward the sandwiches but towards him. The motion was slow and looked un-threatening. The titan had twisted his memories to use against him, he had done the mistake of touching an illusion. It had melted and left his hands with burns. Tony tried to stay calm as Loki's cool fingers touched his face, as they traced his cheek and down to his chin. "You're real", Loki finally said.

"Yep, as real as possible", Tony said but the cool touch still lingered on his face. Loki then hesitantly picked up the sandwiches and took small bites. When he was done, Tony took the tray and got up to leave. "Why are you doing this?", Tony knew this question would be coming his way, he had prepared an answer. He looked at Loki,"Were you in your right mind during the invasion?".


	5. Realizations.

The avengers were on the kitchen table after Loki had requested to be left alone. Steve was making lunch, sandwiches. Tony was eagerly waiting to put food in his stomach while Nat was on her phone. Clint was silent. He felt jittery after seeing Loki’s reaction to Steve. His hands played with the leather straps of his suit. Steve sat down placing the sandwiches on the table. Tony was the first to pick. Clint stared at the bread in front of him, he knew he won’t be able to swallow it until he cleared his mind. Natasha was watching him, he felt her eyes on him. He never talked about his time under Loki’s mind control with anyone because he knew Fury would somehow get a whiff and throw him to the therapist. So, he kept silent, but now watching Loki, how he begged in his sleep for mercy from an invisible enemy, he felt uneasy.

He took a deep breath and stood up. He had to say it. “I have something to tell you”, he said. Natasha didn’t look up from his sandwich but snorted when Tony interrupted,” you’re gay?!”. Steve rolled his eyes and told Clint to continue. “During the invasion, when I was under Loki’s control", the air became still,"sometimes I would hear a voice in my mind. It wasn’t Loki’s. I could only make out echoes but I swear Loki flinched every time this voice spoke. Loki didn't look _right_. It was like he switched between two different personalities ”. Natasha was still, she was thinking, Clint saw it on her face, he continued, “Besides, didn’t Thor used to brag about his little brother’s intelligence before we met him in New York, how they won wars using his strategies?”. He looked around the table,” It didn’t take a genius to see the flaws in his plans unless he—sabotaged his own invasion”, interrupted Natasha. The atmosphere was tense before Steve stood up and started loading a new plate with sandwiches and pushed it towards Tony and said,” If what Clint is saying is true we have to re-watch the footage of New York. Only Loki can tell us if our suspicions are true”. Tony took the plate silently, his own mind rushing. He told JARVIS to prepare the N.Y files before he entered the elevator.

\------_-------_---------_---------_-------__

"Were you in your right mind during the invasion?"

Loki’s breath was caught in his throat. How did they find out. He had dropped so many hints, hoping Thor would find out that this wasn’t his brother. That the person who invaded Earth wasn’t Loki, this was just a shell. His real brother was chained inside, desperately pulling at the irons trying to grasp the little ray of hope as he saw his brother. He wanted to scream and beg for help but his lips only moved as the Titan desired. Words came out not by his will but with the Titan’s command. He had slumped as the last star illuminating his darkness died when Thor nor anyone of Asgard payed no mind to his icy blue eyes. He prepared himself to be taken back to the Titan and the punishment that would come on failing the invasion. He had not expected the beast to break the hold on his mind. He wasn’t even allowed a breath of relief before he was in new shackles and this time with a muzzle. He was to be taken to Asgard. Did this mortal along with the archer somehow find out about the titan in his head during the invasion?. That he wasn’t the one holding the scepter, he was the one held by the staff. He searched the face of the mortal who stood at the door for any sign of mockery but found nothing.

Tony was waiting for any reaction from the god but when he saw the god’s breath speed up, he moved forward. He didn’t want the god to be distressed. The plate aside he neared the god and said, "The avengers won't force you, we're looking for evidence but it would be a great help if you...",Tony chose his words carefully, the god had his gaze lowered down. He didn't want to upset the god further as he continued,"We'd be able to convince Fury that you weren't responsible for the invasion...",he stopped when the god's eyes met his. Silent tears were streaming down. The sight made Tony's heart ache but before he could say anything, Loki cut him off, "Why in the nine would the director care?",his hands shook but he went on."Odin saw my memories!, did he care?, NO!",his voice trembled too. "No one noticed how guilty I felt as the blood of innocent tainted my hands, Asgard only saw my guilt. No one saw the pain I was in, they only saw the pain I caused. No one realized how much I hated myself, far more than anyone else hated me", his voice now was now only reduced to a whisper as bile threatened to rise in his throat. He once again felt the sour taste of his past on his tongue. "Do you have any idea what He did to me?, how I was used and abused?...a mere toy". His voice broke and he wanted to die right there on the bed as his breathing ragged. His eyes were on his laps, white scars were scattered on his hands. "I am sure, you have seen my body, do you have any idea who did all those things to me?". The sound of his own screams and sobs filled his head as his mind was being dragged, back to the dark parts.

After saying all that, he least expected to be pressed in a warm embrace as whispers reached his ears. He couldn't make them out, when was the last time he felt such warmth?, he didn't remember as his body slumped in those arms. As a sob broke loose ,he closed his eyes, everything was too much.

Tony was sure he too would cry if the god went on any longer. He couldn't stop himself from reaching for the god. Loki looked broken, did Thor know all of this?. He hugged the god and tightened his arms around Loki and whispered apologies and assurances. Loki's body was cold as the god let out a ragged sob in his arms. He didn't know how long he held the god, but he felt the urge to protect the god. His little movement told him that the god was asleep. So, he gently laid the god on the bed as JARVIS dimmed the light. Once secure in blankets, Tony left the god and headed for the living room. It was getting dark outside. He told his A.I to call the avengers and pull up the footage.

It was going to be long night.


	6. For Better.

The avengers were frown in as JARVIS closed all the files and prepared them to be sent to SHIELD. Tony wondered how he missed all these obvious signs, the stoic posture of the god along with signs of major heat exhaustion, the flinches and the obvious change in eye color from icy blue to the dark green. “We’ll be away for a task, Cap”, Nat said as she signaled Clint, who was equally confused. “Didn’t Fury fire you two?”, Tony asked. “We have to go somewhere to do something important, we’ll be back soon”. Steve nodded at the two agents as they left for the elevator. 

Tony’s phone rang, it was Bruce. He showed the screen to Cap who in turn showed the same surprised look as Tony. “Heya! Brucie bear, how are you, how’s India?”, Tony waved his hands around as he talked. “He’s coming back!”, Tony lost the cheerful smile as he put the phone down,” we’re fucked, so fucked, well be smashed so bad!!”, Tony stood up while Steve failed to calm him down. “Maybe you should get some sleep, Tony?”, Steve tried to suggest but Tony knew he won’t be able to sleep after his time with Loki, his own demons would come to haunt him but he nodded nevertheless and headed for his lab. 

Loki was awake, he did not know the time but he knew he won’t be going back to sleep. The glow of artificial lights from his window told him that it was still dark outside. Back in Asgard, be wouldn’t be in bed. Only a highly skilled mage or his mother would have been able to find him. He would be busy roaming somewhere as the palace slept. He sometimes wondered if it was an untold sin for a prince of the golden and shining realm of Asgard to find beauty in darkness. He liked to watch as the night sky came alive with eyes of forgotten gods, that’s what Frigga used to say. _The Old ones watch over us_. He remembered when he used to sneak out of the palace to hear the forest whispering centuries old secrets or when the shadows of the spirits around him dance, the same dance as they had for eons. Maybe, it was a sin but Loki was a sinner. So, he kept doing what he loved even if it was unholy in the eyes of a too bright realm.

Now, he didn’t even have the energy to even walk up to the window. The walls of his room pale and bland as he looked around. He still didn’t trust the midgardians. He didn't know why he voiced his hate for past to the mortal but when Stark held him, when he felt him squeeze his arms, he felt an old sense of security wash over him. The warmth of the mortal baffled him. He craved more but he stopped himself from crossing the lines. He wondered what the Fates held for him. Was he to suffer for eternity or would he be allowed rest?. Frigga used to tell her that the weavers had plans for him that he was special, he wondered how?.

He raised his fingers and he felt a tiny smile bloom as thin ribbons of shimmering greens rose. They were like vines swirling around in the air around him. Maybe his magic could start to heal again without straining him. His magic would untangle the web blocking its full energy sooner or later. The titan had made sure Loki's magic would remain stiffed. The agonies he went through, the heat and pain inflicted upon him had left scars not just on his body but also on his mind.His minds wandered to his dark days, when the titan watched him as his captors pulled his inside until he yielded, until he obeyed. They easily adjusted their methods when his cold heritage was revealed. The mortals claimed this place to be safe but Loki knew better. The blanked around him felt good. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep but at least he felt the familiar warmth of his magic under his skin. He wondered what the warm mortal would be doing right now?.

Tony was in his lab staring at DUM-E who whirred around paying no mind to his surrounding. Tony wanted to ask about Loki but he didn’t want to look a like worry wart, plus, JARVIS would tease him and his ego which was like a moody cat, won’t like it. He knew he was frowning and sensing his worry, JARVIS. Chimed in, 

“Sir, Mr.Loki is currently asleep. His vitals appear fine, would you like to view them?”.

“What?, I didn’t ask you J and what would I do with his vitals?”, he said, his voice a bit higher, he fumbled around to do something. He did notice DUM-E freeze mid-way as the robot slowly turned to him. He was beeping wildly and heading straight from him. Tony narrowly avoided being poked by his claw. “Hey?!, why are you attacking your dad?!”, Tony said as he looked at the cameras for help.

“Sir, he wishes to know about our guest”.

DUM-E’s beeped cheerfully at being understood but Tony felt haughty, ”Why are you interested?", but quickly stopped mid-sentence when DUM-E moved toward the fire extinguisher, “Okay!, Okay, geez, Loki is our guest, he’s just a guy that’ll be…um…staying with us?”. Well, it was true. Satisfied with the knowledge, Tony let out a sigh of relief as DUM-E whirred away happily, probably to share the new information with his brother and sister. 

Since nothing would come out from just sitting, he decided to complete some projects for SI rather then get bullied by his son again.


	7. Or For Worse?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got long...

_The sound of whipping from outside reached Loki’s ears as he lay there on the floor. His head bowed and his hands clamped behind his back, every little movement made bouts of agony to wash over his body. He had stopped talking, stopped begging the Fates for mercy, stopped screaming a long time ago. His mind usually became numb when the beasts came to play with him. Only here in his cell, did he allow his mind and thoughts to defrost. The heavy metal door of his cell groaned as it was pushed open. He prepared to slip into oblivion as he felt big, fleshy hands on him. He closed his eyes as he his chains were pulled. When he opened them, he was in a dimly lit hall. His eyes widened before his gaze fell, realizing the on-commimg doom. He was left on the floor, as the creature moved forward. “My Lord, the toy you gave us, he doesn’t scream anymore”, the hideous creature said kneeling in front of the throne. Loki felt his breathing quicken as his skin prickled. He didn’t need to look up to know the Titan was watching him probably smiling. Blood rushed in his ears as he didn’t hear any more but snapped back when he heard the snicker of the one who brought him here. He was leaving him alone. Here, with the Titan. “You have been very bad, little god”, Loki heard as heavy steps were nearing him. A colored hand entered his vision as the Titan tipped Loki’s face to meet his. The Titan grinned, “What should I do with you…Loki?”. The younger god whimpered as he heard his name laced with the promise of oncoming horrors._ _Loki’s throat was hoarse from the screaming. His body trembling as the lights above him were spinning. The Titan had made sure he was awake, not letting him slip into the arms of darkness. The creatures were gathered around to learn from their master. The Titan had seen his memories long before but he decided to abuse his heritage toady. His thoughts were cut off when the burning needles were pressed in his skin. Another scream was pulled out of him as tears flowed. The Titan chuckled as the creatures around him cheered in glee. Loki’s screams were music to the Titan’s ears. The younger god then only saw the creatures coming towards him before unconsciousness was finally allowed to embrace him._

Loki woke with a scream as the blanket on him felt like weights holding him down. Where was he?. His head was hurting as fear was slowly taking over his mind. He pressed his memories but found nothing that could tell him where he was. The pale walls around him felt daunting.

“Good Morning Mr.Loki, you are in the avengers tower, in your room. The weather today is predicted to be cloudy with humidity as low as....”

He almost yelped at the voice but soon names and memories came back slowly to him. Yes, JARVIS and the avengers and Stark. He held his head in his hands as he tried to calm his breathing. On shaking steps he moved toward the bathroom. He avoided the mirror because he knew he would look ghostly after the nightmare.

“Mr. Loki, Sir would like you to join him for breakfast”.

His stomach grumbled at the mention of breakfast but he wanted to stay cautious. “Who else would be there?”, Loki asked, looking at the ceiling but was disappointed when the A.I replied,  
“Sir is accompanied by Mr.Rogers and Dr.Banner”.

The beast, it was up there. Would it attack him if he was to go up there, he still felt wary near the super solider. He was still contemplating when JARVIS interrupted his thoughts.

“Dr.Banner would like you to know that he looks forward to meeting you and you have nothing to be afraid of him”.

Loki didn’t know if he should venture out of his room and where were the archer and the assassin?. His frown deepened when JARVIS said,

“Sir insists that you join him”.

Loki sighed but the thought of food made him decide against sitting alone in his room. He looked around the hallway and was pleased to find it empty. The voice guided him to the elevator and the doors automatically opened but he didn’t step in. A thousands possibilities of how this could go wrong flooded his mind. He swallowed them down and took a deep breath. The doors were still open and still waiting for him. He stepped in.

\-------_---------_--------_---------_---------_

The kitchen was not so crowded. Bruce was on a stool, a strong cup of chamomile in hands, he was reading the results of his experiments. After Tony and Steve explained the situation to him and showing him Loki’s medical report, Bruce was seeing where Tony and Steve were coming from. The cup in his hand was also Tony’s suggestion as JARVIS announced that Loki was on his way to the kitchen. He felt relaxed unlike Tony who looked like bird with ruffled feathers, he probably stayed awake the whole night. Steve decided to make pancakes. The ding of the elevator made everyone look as the doors opened to reveal Loki. He was dressed in the green shirt, Tony had left earlier but what shocked everyone was how pale the God looked. Tony stood up from his place and signaled Loki to sit on the chair beside him. Loki moved slowly, trying to pose as less of a threat as possible to the beast. Bruce immediately saw that. When Loki was seated beside Tony, Bruce got up and went to the counter. Loki shot a confused look to Tony who just reassured him and said, “He’s cool, Reindeer games, the green guy won’t jump at you”. Loki didn’t buy that. Bruce returned with a mug of tea and placed it in front of Loki. Loki stared at the mug and then up to Bruce. 

“A gesture of peace and please don’t be afraid, the hulk won’t attack you”, Loki looked for a lie in the eyes of the doctor but found nothing except honesty. Beside him Tony was pouting, it was his favorite mug, Bruce just smiled at Loki but when he saw the big pout, he only rolled his eyes at the engineer before sitting down. Loki slowly reached for the cup. It was red and gold and a small smile played at his lips as Tony beside him shot him a betrayed look.

Steve returned with plates loaded with pancakes and he was relieved when he saw Loki with the tea that Bruce had prepared. The atmosphere was enjoyable as they talked about sports. Loki didn't say anything but he enjoyed being there, among the conversation. He took the bite of the breadish food pushed toward him, it was sweet. Asgard had its cuisines but this... His taste buds fluttered at the sweet ans syrupy taste with honey. His shoulders dropped as a small moan slipped out. He opened his eyes as the chatter around him stopped. His face flushed as the momentarily silence around him turned to a chuckle. "I guess that means you like my cooking?", Steve said as Tony gushed about he had to introduce him to chocolate and other things that sounded delicious. He finished his plate and his belly felt satisfied. "Thank you", he said to Steve, "For everything, all of you being so kind to me, I know you and your director expect answers but", he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, it was the super solider. "We don't know what happened to you but we do know that it was bad. I promise you that none of the avengers would force you to answer. Just be relaxed and recover", Steve radiated nothing but kindness as did Stark and Bruce. A new emotion, the one he hadn't felt in a long time washed over him. His gaze fell as small tear escaped his eye. Bruce saw that but only smiled as the God quickly wiped it.

_Maybe things would get better._

Tony and Bruce had taken Loki away to watch TV. Steve was putting away the dishes but stopped when the sky darkened outside. Thor?. He came out rushing, Loki was hyperventilating as Tony and Bruce tried to calm him. In a flash of white Thor appeared, his hair and cape blowing. When Thor saw Loki with Bruce, the weather worsening. "What is he doing out of his cell?!", Thor's voice boomed, Steve heard Loki struggling to breathe. Tony was trying to divert Thor's attention. With Milinjor pointed at Loki, lightning flashed behind Thor as he said, " Do you intend to release them of your control or should I make you?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to the people reading!


	8. Friends.

"Point Break, Calm the fuck down!", Tony said, his own anger rivaling the god before him. He wasn't mad he was fucking livid!. Not about Thor just barging in through his roof but for so easily ruining the little progress they had made with Loki. Behind him, Steve joined his attempt, "Thor, we aren't under Loki's control, you have to calm down and stop all this, You' re making it worse for Loki!". Steve motioned Tony to take Loki out as he continued to reason with the thundering god before them. When Tony neared the Loki he became more enraged. Loki was lost in his own mind and was fucking trembling, Bruce shot him a vain look. Between the god's rambling Tony caught a name, **Thanos** , Bruce heard it too. They hauled him out to the elevator. They decided to head for Tony's room as it was the most secure and equipped, in case Thor attacked.

Once inside, Tony didn't know what to do as the god wept in-front of him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the god and held him close. The god struggled against him but Tony held tight. Those struggles were slowly reduced to shaking and then all that remained was the slight tremble in Loki's limbs. The god was breathing heavily. Bruce decided to go check up on Thor and told Tony that he might bring something soothing for Loki. Tony nodded at his best friend.

"You okay there Lokes?", Tony asked softly but when he felt the arms of the god tighten around him he got his answers. The weather outside was getting back to normal. Maybe Steve had succeeded in getting Thor under control. He was making small circles on the god's back and hummed a random tune. He tried again, "Hey?, Black Beauty, how ya doing?", and slowly the god untangled himself from Tony. Loki was all red, his face and eyes alike. Tony was only given a nod. In an attempt to make conversation, Tony asked, "Hey, Reindeer games?, Isn't your room a little...bland and...". Loki looked at him confused before his eyes roamed Tony's room. The god looked at the grey wall and red decor. He looked at the windows but stopped at the oak wood bookcase. Loki looked interested. "You like books, Lokes?, you look a like a book reader". Another nod at Tony as his gaze fell back to his lap. "Is Thor here to take me back, Stark?", Loki asked, finally addressing the the elephant in the room, his voice a mere whisper.

"First of all Lokes, call me Tony and second I won't let point break take you anywhere against your will and the only place you'd be going is shopping with me tomorrow. ", Tony said, he tried his best not to think about the 'taking you away' part of the sentence as romantic. Nope. Not at all. "You are Anthony Edward Stark?, then I would prefer calling you by your first name.", Loki didn't like how the the shortened name 'Tony' rolled on his tongue. "Hey!, whats wrong with Tony?, its a wonderful and majestic name and no one calls me Anthony except my grandma who is dead.", Tony grumbled but he felt his lips tug at the small mischievous smirk that played on Loki's lips. The tension in their bodies dissolved as they shared smiles.

Bruce came in with a knock. He moved near the sitting duo with a cup of tea. Tony saw him and gave him a cheeky grin. He cleared his throat as he eyed their hands, fingers entangled. In moments, they scrambled like young children and it was Bruce's time to smile as he handed the mug to Loki. "Thor has cooled off, he wanted to talk to Loki but Steve and I convinced him that now was not the best time for a chat". Loki only took a sip and allowed the tea to do its magic as his body relaxed. Their was a faint streak of red on his face that didn't go away. Tony turned to Bruce, "Brucie dear, would you join us tomorrow, we'll be going shopping?. Its been so long since I spoiled someone.", Bruce only smiled at him and said that he might be busy. His grin said something else. 

It was decided that Loki would be sleeping in Tony's room for tonight, Thor was still eager to talk to Loki and the younger god wanted to avoid Thor at all costs. The engineer was totally fine with that but Loki protested. "Where would you be sleeping?, I can't sleep here until I know where you would be resting for the night!",Loki said crossing his arms. Tony insisted that he would be fine in his lab but Loki was a stubborn ass, Tony didn't voice that. "Fine, I'll go...ummm..into a spare bedroom, we have tons of them", but it made Loki more upset, "This is your tower Anthony!, how can you be sleeping in a spare room,?", Loki hesitated a bit but continued,"I will not be sleeping here, I am going to sleep in my room". Tony was up in a second, "Okay, okay, I'll sleep on the sofa?. Its only for tonight so I'll manage", Tony said, but whined when Loki still didn't look at him. "Fine, I'll uh....sleep on the bed, that's fine?, Yeah I'll be there.", Tony raises his hands in defeat as he failed to hide the blush on his face. What was he, ten?. It was only for a night and it wasn't like they were sleeping together. He didn't get to see Loki's face who was examining the book case. He sighed and decided to go his lab to take care of his projects.

Loki would never admit that he turned to the books to hide his face. He was too regal for this. Biting his tongue, he picked out a dystopian novel. Thanking the fates he turned around after Stark left. _He was blushing furiously._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only Tony knew...


	9. Indulging.

Loki’s eyes were closed but his mind awake. In the silence, the effects of last night’s dream still lingered. He didn’t want to think about those times. The mattress under him was soft and velvety but his mind wouldn’t let him sleep. Loki didn’t know how much time passed until his mind became finally dizzy but all the haziness faded when he felt the bed dip. Anthony was here.

Tony spent the whole even in tinkering his suits but when JARVIS informed him that it was getting late, he groaned. He couldn’t spend the night in the lab otherwise the god would be upset and Tony didn't want that. He sighed and JARVIS put the suits away. Guess he had to go. He took a quick shower and climbed into the elevator. He opened the door slowly and in the dimly lit room he made out the sleeping figure of the god. On light steps, he too climbed in the bed. The god was probably sleeping, he should too. “Sweet Dreams, Lo”, Tony said closing his own. Tomorrow would be busy.

Tony was the first one to wake. When was the last time he slept so good. He didn't dare ask J cause he knew he'll get a sassy remark. He was just about to stretch but froze mid thought. It was Loki. The god’s cool nose pressed in his triceps as he held on Tony’s arm. Tony couldn’t freak out here. He gently tried, “Hey, Lokes, could you umm…you'd totally yell at me when you wake up”. He tried to tug his arm out but was surprised when his arm easily slipped out. He sat up and looked back at the god. Pale skin and dark hair, sharp features with the hidden emerald eyes. No wonder, Loki didn’t fit in Asgard. Thor and his family was probably too golden and shining whereas Loki gave a mysterious and bad-ass type of aura. Yeah, he had to talk to Thor too. He slowly got up and gave JARVIS instructions. He quickly freshened up, with one last look at the sleeping god, Tony hopped in the elevator.

In the kitchen, the agents were present too. Tony started his darling machine and waited for his magic elixir. Thor was busy eating something sugary but when he saw Tony, he stood up, “Friend Tony, where is my brother, I wish to talk to hi-“, but Thor was stopped mid sentence by Tony's raised finger. The machine purred gently signaling the coffee was done. “Let me stop you right there, Point break. Yesterday you didn’t make the best impression on your brother and", he took a sip of his steaming coffee, "Bruce here can you tell you exactly how it effected Lokes and trust me he is not in the mood to talk to you.” Natasha looked up at Tony and then to Bruce. “He’ll join us at breakfast and you won’t jump at him, okay Thor?, Tony asked. Thor just slumped back in his seat. "Steve what ya making? and J bud, is Mr.Mysterious awake yet?”, Tony said as he sat at the table with his cup. Steve was making waffles, probably to impress Loki, Tony thought.

“Mr.Loki will be joining you soon, sir”

Loki woke up alone, he frowned at the empty side of the bed. He got up and decided to head for his own room when JARVIS said, “Sir, would like you to join him and the avengers for breakfast.”, Loki raised his eyebrow at that but JARVIS continued, “Sir would also like you for know Mr.Odinson would be there too but he would not bother you.” He wondered what the Captain made for the morning meal. After performing his morning rituals he decided to make an appearance at the kitchen table. The elevator took him to the desired floor. The doors opened with a small ding but Loki didn’t get out. He wondered if he could turn away. What if Thor…

“Mr.Loki you don’t have to hesitate, Sir and others will have your back”, Loki looked up surprised but he would confess that the small reassurance calmed his nerves. He stepped out and was instantly hit with smell that made his moth water. The Captain surely must have made something. On slow steps he entered the large room. Everyone was there. Tony and Bruce, the agents and Thor. When Steve saw him he smiled widely and stood up. Tony patted the seat next to him and Loki took it silently. "How are you feeling, Loki?”, Nat asked looking at Loki. “I am better, Thank you Miss Romanoff”, Nat nodded and Clint gave him a smile. Tony leaned over to him and whispered, “Cap made something special for you, just wait he’ll be back in a sec, smiling like an idiot”, Loki only raised his eye brows at him and surely the captain came back, grinning wildly. He handed Loki his plate as everyone took their own fillings. It was waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream and splash of chocolate, as the captain put it. Tony had to admit it was good. Everyone agreed, “ I must marvel at this creation of yours Captain, this is a delight!”, Loki said between bites as his taste buds melted. Thor was staring at him , everyone including Loki knew that but the younger god refused to even look at the thunder god. They finished their food and everyone dispersed, before Thor could open his mouth, Tony said, “You do remember Lokes, I’ll be taking you shopping today?”. Loki gave him an unsure look. “Anthony are you sure?. What if the midgardians recognize me and with you?, it would be risking your reputation as Midgard’s hero”, but Tony refused his objections and told him to get ready. Loki rolled his eyes at ‘No power on Earth can stop him from taking Loki’. He smiled as he entered his room, choosing a dark green shirt with black jeans. His hair was tied back. He looked better but a tiny voice said that he could do better. Well, that’s why they were going ‘shopping’ in the first place.

The mall was a huge building, glittering in in the sunlight. Loki tried his best not to gape at it. Tony beside him was vibrating with excitement. His outfit was casual too but with an added coat and sunglasses. Loki was looking around when Tony took hold of his hand and dragged him inside. First they went to a suit shop, Tony knew the owner. The engineer went through stacks of suits but frowned when nothing fit the bill. Loki ran his hands over the material, its texture smooth under his fingers. Tony decided for custom made. The owner and his assistant took Loki’s measurements while Stark decided the colors, he also bought some ties and shirts. Something shiny caught his eyes, they were cuff links. Gold and Silver shining as the pattern spiraled into a knot. He looked at Loki who busy turning around as the owner instructed. Tony decided to buy the cuff links, he told the cashier to pack them separately. After booking their orders, they moved toward casual clothes. Loki was hesitating at first but Tony encouraged him and at that moment Tony realized Loki was a total diva. He tried every color except orange and yellow. The god pronounced them ' _atrocious_ ' colors and unworthy of him. Tony had to hold in his laugh at that. They bought pants and trousers, some scarfs, which Loki insisted that he had to have. Tony bought Loki some shoes and also an Iron man slippers, Loki didn’t look impressed but Tony just grinned as he pushed it towards the counter. Tony was busy paying the cashier when he heard Loki laugh. It was a beautiful laugh, like those described in Shakespeare’s plays. When he neared the god, he saw what the god was laughing at. Loki was holding a miniature Iron man doll, it was the one without the helmet. There was one of everyone. A grin formed on his face too. Tony saw some ridiculous cat ears and decided to try them on and gave his best to look like a cat, he even pouted for Loki but the god was giggling, covering his mouth to hold his laughter in, Tony gave Loki another cat headband, it was blue. Loki refused but put it on when Tony gave him his cat pout. People stared as two full grown adult giggled and laughed in an aisle wearing cat ears. Tony snapped a quick selfie of them red faced. He looked back and saw Loki holding a miniature version of himself. The smile still there as Loki added his doll to the avengers stack along with the cat ears. Loki felt like happy and safe with Anthony and he was not ashamed to admit it that he was enjoying it. Tony followed Loki as the god analyzed stacks of books. Loki bought so many books that he even asked Tony for his approval but Tony assured him that it wouldn’t be enough to put a small dent on his accounts. Hell, he was rich and he was here to spoil Loki so that’s what'll they do.

They were sitting near the fountain drinking their Starbucks as people passed them. “Shit, we forgot about your room!, C’mon hurry up”, Tiny said, finishing his cup. Loki picked out his wallpaper which was obviously green. The curtains were a pastel brown. For furniture, the God decides dark wood would be the best. They booked their order. Tony also made Loki try ice-cream and Tony saw the ' _mind blown_ ' look on Loki's face when he licked it. He put a check on his mental list of things Loki had to try with Tony. When Tony looked at his watch, it was almost five, they spent a long time here. They decided to head back, Loki looked a bit tired and Tony would admit he felt tired too.


	10. Nothing but Casual.

Loki and Tony were smiling so much that there faces ached. The younger god couldn't remember the last time he felt such happiness. Tony noticed Loki face particularly glowed when he smiled and it made his heart feel giddy. The silence in the elevator was comfortable as the walls of the elevator around them hummed. "You have my gratitude, Anthony. The trip was a very nice experience", Loki said, a slight lean in his body towards the slightly shorter mortal. Tony just gave him a wide grin. "How's your magic, Lokes?", Tony asked, curiosity evident in his voice. Loki only raised his fingers and a stronger green emerged shimmering in the air, it was bending towards Anthony but before he it could reach him Loki put down his hands. He looked anywhere but at Stark, "If my magic continued to heal at the current rate then I would surely be able to neutralize these", Loki said signaling at the bracelets on his wrists. "Magical mischief would be unlocked?", Loki gave a smile, smugness hidden under it. Tony only nodded, "What would you like for dinner, Lo?", but Loki gave him a 'really?' look and said, "If you could arrange a roasted boar with a side of Barette, Flepe would be an excellent drink with that, it would be amazing". Tony rolled his eyes at the smirk,"Chinese it is " 

Loki was in his room. The Chinese meal was filling and his magic hummed in agreement. Why had his magic moved toward Stark?, his magic had a mind of its own and finding mortals interesting wasn't usual. If his mother had been here she would have said that this was sign but Loki refused to think about that. Tony nor the avengers knew about his past. Loki knew they expected answers sooner or later and dread slowly crept over his mind as he wondered about the possibilities of how the avengers would react to the existence of a mad-titan and his quest to bring the universes to his knees and that Loki was in his clutches. Odin knew but surely Thor was unaware. He tried to think about other things but their a lump was forming in his throat. He decided to pick a book that Anthony had picked for him. It was about a band of mortals trying to survive in a world taken over by AI.  
As he read on the tension was slowly easing. To Loki this book should have been in the humor section as he thought of JARVIS.

"JARVIS, where is Anthony?", Loki asked turning the page.

"Sir in the workshop, would you like me to deliver any message?", Loki thought about what to say, "Would Anthony allow me to enter his work dwellings?"", Loki didn't know what to expect as an answers. The characters of the novels had barely escaped some murder robots.

"I shall ask Sir".

Loki had read two page when the AI said, "Mr.Loki, Sir has allowed you access to the workshop, you are welcome to join him". Loki was surprised at that. He decided to visit him, it was getting boring here. He picked the silly book and went to the elevator.

A voice whispered to him,

_Careful, One might say your'e getting attached to the mortal._

\----___-----____----____----___----___----___----___----

The lab was a mess. Not to Tony but to any new visitor. Screens displayed complex and compound codes and numerals, tables covered with tools and blueprints, papers scattered here and there. To Loki it seemed a great task to navigate through such a sea, carefully moving and twisting his body, trying to avoid knocking any thing over. "Lokes your'e here!, good to see you!", Anthony was bent over a machine, waving his screw driver to Loki. Loki smiled but when a creature, beeping with blinking lights came up to him, it fascinated Loki. It was waving at him?. He bent down and patted it. "That's DUM-E, Mr.Loki, he says hi", Loki looked up as JARVIS announced the intentions of the little creature. "Oh, so you've already met my boy, he's a big fan of yours", Loki gave a surprised smile as he said hello. The robot as Tony told him whirred happily. Loki felt nice at the display of happiness on meeting him. The little robot hummed away contented. Loki turned to Tony to ask him about the book,. ''Anthony?, I had some questions. I was hoping you could give me some answers", Loki said taking up an empty seat among the tables. "Well, fire away Reindeer Games", Tony said over his tinkering. "Can JARVIS, your AI take over the world?", Loki asked curiously. Anthony came in view, laughing, "What have been reading Lokes?", Loki held up the book. Tony nodded and said,"Can you JARVIS?".

"I feel flattered Sir", JARVIS said but Tony said, "C'mon bud, tell him,...can you?"

"I blush Sir", Both Tony and Loki laughed at that. "Second, how does an AI gain the ability to decide independently?". Tony answered Loki's question and JARVIS always gave subtle hints to his abilities. So, the engineer and the mage sat asking questions about each others skills. Some jokes here there kept the atmosphere playful. Loki asked him about his suits and technology behind them and Tony asked him about his magic. They exchanged information as Loki easily caught up and soon the complex codes and numerals were making sense to him. Tony too had a more than rough idea of how Loki's magic worked, he was already thinking of how to visualize it on a computer. Loki asked about the nano-engineering and in return Loki told Anthony about Nidavellir and their inventions. Loki then talked about Alfheim and Anthony moved closer to listen. Loki with his sharp senses could smell the motor oil that clung to the inventor's skin. The book was put aside long before the topic moved to the realms. Anthony then moved toward the sink to wash his hands as they both decided to head for sleep. When the elevator stopped at Loki's floor, the god bid him sweet dreams and Tony stared at the god's back as the doors closed. In his own room, he felt a bit, teeny tiny bit lonely but the amazing conversation he had with the god made him smile as he closed his eyes. In his own room, Loki missed the warmth of Anthony. The previous night he couldn't stop himself from reaching for the sleeping mortal. _Was everyone this warm?_ , he had wondered. On his bed, Loki missed that warmth, he felt overwhelmed. Was he missing Stark already?, No, something else must be wrong with him. His heart was beating fast as he tried to regulate his breathing. Something was wrong in his system but when he conjured his magic, everything appeared perfectly functional. He slumped deeper into the bed and held the blankets close to his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be getting some pretty rough action in the next chapter!


	11. Ruined or Saved?.

Loki was lounging on the couch, a different book in his hand. Tony was switching the channels looking bored. “Hey Tony, take a look at this”, Clint said looking up from his phone and of course it was a picture if him and Loki. It was a magazine page, apparently Tony Stark had been spotted with a dark and mysterious beauty. Loki raised his eyes at the choice of adjective used for him. Dark, tall and similar were used to define him. Clint handed him the article, it read, “Billionaire , playboy Tony Stark was seen with a mysterious man as they appeared to be on a shopping spree in the 'Valience Plaza'. There are speculations going on about this dark man. People who saw the man accompanying Tony Stark reported him being handsome. Mr.Stark has been known famous for dating beautiful and handsome faces in the past. We still don’t have any knowledge of who this dark beauty was, some say that he might be the British model and actor Andrew Michael, currently in New York for a shoot. We reached out to him but he hasn't confirmed anything.’ Tony groaned and Clint smirked. Loki gave Tony a ‘I told you so’ look and continued his reading.

Loki literally jumped as the alarms overhead blared. Someone was attacking the city.. The avengers were suited up and ready in the communal floor including Tony. JARVIS had pulled up the footage and it left Loki stunned. The book in his lap dropped on the floor as he stood and gaped at the screen. It was a man on a building, laughing maniacally and in his hands he held the scepter. The same eerie blue glow to it as the last time Loki had held it. His voice died down as Natasha said, “That’s Mason Miles, we were trying to track him for days. He had shown a suspicious amount of interest in the staffr. SHIELD had to stop him several times from getting near to the scepter. Apparently he disappeared two days from the face of Earth.”, Clint nodded as he loaded his arrows and the team was ready to depart. Loki barely registered Tony saying something to him. All he could think was the scepter. His head was aching as soon the avengers came in to view in the live feed. That man was not just holding the scepter but was also controlling mindless creatures, rampaging around the streets while the agents of SHIELD evacuated people. That man was not a mage, Loki could tell with the midgardian clothing. Anthony was trying to get a shot at the maniac and soon the Captain and the other joined Tony. The creatures with there long claws were literally trying to rip out the avengers. Loki knew all this would be futile unless…unless they know what to do. “JARVIS?”, there was a quiver in his voice as he touched his throat. “Can you connect me to the avengers, they can’t stop him like that, they’ll get themselves killed”, Loki said hoping and praying. “Reindeer Games, it isn’t the best time to ch-“, but Tony was cut mid sentence as Loki said, “ Listen Anthony, avengers, you must remove the scepter from him. His eyes, what color are they?”, The feed was now displaying footage from the Iron man suit and Loki had to swallow the wave of fear that came. “His eyes are blue, Lokes?, you there?”, Loki had to take a steady breath before he said, “ Find a way to distract him and separate the staff from that mortal”, Anthony had just avoided a blast from the man, “and don’t let the creature’s claw touch your skin, they are poisonous”. Multiple screens showed different angles of the battlefield as Loki’s foot tapped the floor, he was getting nervous, the avengers weren’t successful in making any significant blow to the lunatic. His magic was prickly as he saw the avengers narrowly deflect the claws. Natasha and Clint were unable to pierce the creature’s skin and Captain had a worried look. 

Loki decided that it was enough. On steady steps he moved toward the balcony. He ignored the little resistance he felt through his wrist, he closed his eyes and concentrates on his magic, calling it, pushing it and molding it and Loki’s magic obeyed. The bracelets fell off, burnt black and crisp by an invisible force. Loki took a deep breath and muttered the spell. He blinked as the familiar wave of warmth transported him to the battlefield. When he opened his eyes he was on a high roof.  
On the street the assassins were dodging claws and Loki decided to assist them first. In an instant he was in the street with the agents and a string of spells made the hideous beings around them to freeze, this gave him enough time to touch the Black Widow’s gun and Clint's quiver to enchant them. A shimmer of green laced them before the light was absorbed by the weapons. On cue they started firing and were finally doing damage to the naked beings. Next a spell aimed toward the Captain’s shield allowed him it to pierce the bodies. Clint and Nat had full smirks in their faces clearly enjoying and the Captain had a new resolute look. Thor’s lightning and the green beast were busy striking and smashing what came to harm them. “Lokes?!, what are you doing here?”, Iron man landed beside him as he too avoided a blast from the scepter and soon the avengers were able to significantly reduce the number of the aliens. “We need him to drop the scepter, a distraction should suffice”, he said looking at the avengers. Iron man took off toward the mage as Loki pulled out his own daggers. In a shimmer of green he disappeared as the avengers too aimed for the man. Loki appeared behind the mortal as he avoided Thor’s lightning and Anthony’s blast. The captain’s shield whirred past his head as he aimed his dagger at the man but he twisted out if the way and Loki had to block the scepter from his other hand. Iron man and Thor had stopped their attacks as Loki fought the man, the dagger and scepter were in contact for split seconds as Loki's magic ribboned out in forms of tendrils striking and blocking as Loki inflicted damage onto the mortal but not enough to kill. The hulk came roaring in and it was enough of a distraction for Loki’s magic to successfully blast the staff out of the mortal's hand. The hulk was ready to smash the man when the Captain interjected and somehow convinced the hulk to not smash but to hold. The scepter was on the ground but Loki dared not to touch it. “Lokes, you okay?”, the face plate opened and revealed a concerned Tony Stark. Loki was pale and his throat was dry. “Take it away, please , I…I can’t”, Loki whispered at the blue glow. His breathing was heavy and it made the avengers worried, the man was unconscious and was in cuffs but Loki was being gripped by dread. Was this a sign?, a message or an omen for him?. He held his panic in and was silent on the ride back.

Back in the tower, Loki had excused himself when JARVIS informed them that Fury was on his way. He avoided looking at the avengers as the doors of the elevators closed. In his room, a shaky breath escaped him as nausea hit him. He was angry as tears involuntarily escaped his eyes. Loki gripped his hair as he tried to hide his sob in his knees. Why could the past not leave him alone?. Why must it keep following him and ruin any new relationships in his life.  


_Am I cursed?_ ,Loki asked the silence around him.

A knock made him raise his head, he looked a the ceiling hoping for an answer. "Its Mr.Odinson, he wishes to talk to you". Loki wondered if he should let Thor come in, what would he say?, Loki did not have the energy for a banter but decided to talk to him. At least, Thor learned to knock. Loki opened the door and signaled Thor to come in. The usually loud god was silent as he took in the sight of his brother. Loki knew his eyes were red-rimmed and his hair messy, he felt drained. "How do you do it, brother?", Thor asked.  
"Do what?", A head ache was forming but he tried not to sound bitter.  
"Pretend that you're fine.", Loki eyes shot up, did Thor hit his head?. "I am fine Thor, what did you want to talk about?", Loki was annoyed. "Brother, you are not fine and its pain me to see you as this", as Thor said that he came up to Loki and wrapped his arms around his brother. Loki was stunned, "Thank you for your assistance brother, without you we surely wouldn't have been able to stop that man", and without waiting for a reply left the younger god alone. A single tear escaped as Loki wanted to yell at Thor that he wasn't there to protect his 'brother' when he cried on the torture table. Where was Thor when the Titan and his devils ripped him open, defiled him and violated him. Where was he when he tried to reach out to him during the invasion?.

Loki slumped against the bed on the floor. He didn't come out for dinner nor did he respond to Anthony's request to join him in the lab. It was black outside. A knock sounded but Loki hoped that who ever it was would go away but ofcourse it would be Stark. "Hey Lokey dearie?, can I come in?, I'm coming in", Tony said and soon he was sitting beside Loki on the floor. "Why aren't you asleep, Lokes?", the inventor asked frowning at Loki's silence. "I don't think I can sleep", at Tony's confused look, he continued,"My dreams are becoming dark and demented", Tony moved closer to Loki their legs touching as the inventor said,"You're afraid of your dreams?", Loki nodded at that. Tony stood up and asked Loki to take his hands. Loki was tired but obeyed. They made their way to the elevator and Tony pressed some buttons and the walls moved. The doors opened and cool air met Loki's face, they were on the roof of the tower. Loki looked up but didn't let go Stark's hand. It was a moonless night and in its absence the stars ruled. They didn't shine like the ones in Asgard rather they twinkled, like glitter on a dark sheet. Both of them sat hand in hand as the cool breeze took away their tensions. "Thank you, Anthony", Tony gave him a kind smile. Loki's heart felt giddy at that. Tony asked him if he would join him for a fundraiser coming next Sunday and Loki agreed. They remained on the roof leaning on each other, Anthony's head on Loki's shoulder. The inventor had his eyes closed and Loki finally got the chance to properly look at Anthony. Fine bone structure and tanned skin, Full lashes and hidden warm honeyed eyes. A well made jaw and defined body. Anthony was beautiful as he was smart, there was no denying that. Loki wondered if they could...perhaps in another life time?.


	12. Fluidness.

Of course, some people had filmed Loki helping the avengers and it blew up on social media. Speculations were being made about Thor's little brother. Would Loki be joining the avengers?, was Loki a good guy? and such questions bombarded Tony and his media platforms but Fury had told him and the avengers to hold their tongues. Fury had also banned Loki from leaving the tower under any circumstances. Loki was informed about all this on the breakfast table the next day. He didn't bat an eye at the restrictions placed upon him, he had no intentions of leaving anyway. His furniture had arrived and his room was currently in the process of being adjusted. The whole week went fruitless expect him admiring his room and the new books that came. Loki accompanied Tony in his lab every night, they talked about science and magic. Tony even asked if he could somehow investigate Loki's magic. Loki looked amused and shrugged. They enjoyed each other's company, the man's intellect was truly something to marvel. No wonder, Anthony was a genius of his realm. Their quirky comebacks and banter made Loki appreciate the mortal more and more. Sometimes he brought his books and Anthony would hum a random tune, immersed in his work. Loki would steal glances at the mortal at work, him and his inventions something to wonder at.

"Hey, Lokes?", Tony asked as he met Loki's eyes, "I really wanted you to come with me tomorrow to the fundraiser", Tony said bending inside the engine to hide his face, totally not blushing. Loki couldn't see the mortal's face and he was glad at that, a faint streak of red emerged on his face as he pulled the book up to his face. "what about the director, Anthony?", Loki asked. "Fuck him, Reindeer Games, you won't leave me alone at the boring fundraiser, would you?", Loki smirked when the the inventor still didn't look at him. "If you really want me to accompany you, I could easily bend about the director's instructions", a confused Tony emerged and Loki just gave him a grin and returned to his book. This would be fun.

\----___----____-----_____-----_____-----____----____-----

"Has anyone seen my tie, its was fucking here moments ago!", Clint said pacing around, "Nat please don't tell me you hid it somewhere!", Natasha was on the couch, she shrugged at the archer and straightened her pale dress. Soon Steve and Thor came to the floor dressed and ready for the event, a shield and a lightning brooch adorned the lapels of their suits. They were ordered by Tony from France for as gifts. The archer was swearing as he continued his search. The elevator opened to reveal Bruce, a navy blue tie in his hand and a questioning look on his face. He offered it to Clint who narrowed his eyes at Nat's smirk. Now only Tony was left and they wondered if Loki would be joining them?. "JARVIS, where is Tony?", Bruce asked after eyeing his watch. 

"Sir would be with you shortly."

The elevator dinged to reveal Tony in his own fancy suit. What surprised the avengers was the woman with Tony. Pale skin, striking green eyes and red lips in a smirk. She had her arm around Tony's elbow. Night black hair in a low bun as thin locks framed her face. The woman's body was hugged by a black dress, a slight cleavage and a revealing back. Tony, he was grinning wildly. "Who's the hot chick, Tony?", Clint asked checking his tie and adjusting the arrow pin on his suit, but before Tony could open his mouth, the woman beside him said, "Careful little hawk, I bite". Natasha quickly caught up and chuckled as the avengers slowly realized that the woman was actually Loki. "C'mon people, we're getting late, time to make an appearance". The woman, "Laura" nodded.

In the limo, Bruce asked, "Loki, sorry Laura...were you always able to change your form?". Laura nodded and in a shimmer of green the woman was replaced by Loki, black suit and green eyes as he grinned. "Yes, changing shapes and gender were like second nature to me, they're quite helpful for...mischief ", Tony chuckled at that. Soon, they reached their destination, a bit too fancy fundraiser and Loki changed again. Cameras flashed as the avengers exited the vehicle, Bruce and Steve looked a bit nervous, Thor, Clint and Natasha had no problems with the camera, even smiling for some. The surprise of the crowd was something to watch as Tony Stark came out with a stunning beauty around his arm. Reporters cried questions at the genius and the beauty but they only flashed their smiles at them.

"Enjoying the attention, I see?", Tony asked flashing a smile to an old couple, Laura gave him an innocent smile, "And you don't like people staring at me?" guests that greeted them, especially men, eyed Laura. Tony didn't like the stares at his date...He felt over-protective. Why did he feel that, he didn't know. Maybe he did, but why would he admit it?. "No?!, Well, I...nevermind", Tony said his inability to define his emotion defeated him. "Are all midgardian events this boring, baby?", Laura asked adding the nick name as people passed a bit too close to them, probably to pick up some conversations. "Add a bit of alcohol and it becomes a show", Tony said picking up flutes of champagne. "Their is a man behind you staring at me and I have the urge to stab him", Laura said taking the glass, her voice lowered as she spoke. Tony chuckled at that and told her no. Laura let out a whine, "I could stab him as someone else, just a little dagger up his ass?" but it didn't change Tony's mind.

The lights around them softened and the music became velvety, people held onto their partners and swayed, those without a partner parted to make away. Some of the avengers were also engaged in slow dances but Tony didn't have time to notice their dance-mates when Laura pulled him toward the dance floor. Tony's arm on the goddess's back and Laura's hand on his chest. They moved in sync to the music, Tony twirled Laura and her dress flowed around her like blooming flower, Both of them were elegant but there was a sort of harshness to them, warning people that their was more to them, something hidden. The crowd dissolved in a blur as Tony wondered if he was starting to want something unattainable. Eyes locked as they moved and spun, finally bowing at each other as the lights came back.

"Who knew you could dance, babe?", Tony said as they shifted aside. People were talking about them, Tony Stark and his mysterious date. "I couldn't make you look bad, you are the famed Tony Stark", Laura said. A man, Damon Ray came up to them, CEO of another tech giant and self proclaimed rival of Tony Stark. Loki had attended many courts back in Asgard to easily identify arrogance and this was a prime example. He came up to them, a blonde woman around his arm and flashed a too white smile at Tony. When he turned to Laura, he kissed her hand. The blonde was glaring at Laura and in return Laura put on her regal posture, chin up and shoulders down, eyes upon the mortal. The conversation was mostly kept up by the man talking about his coming inventions and products while Tony didn't bother to hide his annoyance. Anthony was having none of it and Laura could tell, she took hold of Tony's arm and excused themselves, saying they needed to do something. Tony was grumbling and Laura didn't like that. "That insignificant fool claims to be you rival, Anthony?", Laura said hoping to lighten the inventor's mood. "Such a blinding smile, He doesn't posses half of your intellect!. He should sell teeth whitener instead of competing with you", Tony's lip tugged upward. "And the audacity to kiss my holy hand, can you believe it?", the haughty tone finally made Tony laugh, "Yeah, yeah... you and your holy ass", Tony said. The rest of the too fancy fundraiser passed in a blur.

The avengers were getting ready to head back. "How was the event, Laura?", Natasha asked "It was good except the part when people preened like peacocks flaunting their money". Laura surrounded by a familiar shimmer of green turned back to Loki. "I like you better like this, Lokes", Tony said checking his mobile. He didn't see the surprised look on the younger god's face nor of the avengers. "At least the food was good", sighed Clint. It was past midnight when the avengers returned to the tower. Everyone made a bee line for their rooms bidding good nights except Tony, who went up to the bar. Loki followed in tow. "Drink?", Tony asked and Loki nodded. Although, the alcohol wasn't strong enough to intoxicate Loki but he nonetheless enjoyed it. After two drinks they decided to finally sleep. The memories of the event and the dance still lingered, in the minds of the engineer and the god, the music still swaying in their bones as they lay on their beds, floor apart. Twinkly smile bloomed as Loki buried his face in the pillow. The god didn't know but floor up, Anthony had his gaze on the window out to the sky, he was smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering...Bruce had a single gold pin and of course Tony had a crown brooch. Natasha never showed her to anyone.


	13. Dear.

The Avengers had been called when Doctor Doom was attacking the city. Of course Loki wasn’t allowed and as Fury put it, ‘his response team is fucking able’. There was a new book in his lap, a poetry one. It was a good book but Loki couldn’t focus on the words as he stared at the page refusing to look at the live feed. Loki wasn’t good at playing hero and the avengers were skilled and capable in their distinct fields. His magic felt restless in his veins and it annoyed Loki. With a peeved sigh, he set the book down to look up. It seemed that Dr.Doom had made some extra efforts today. The feed showed the sky swarming with black bots and the roads crawling with robots. The avengers were fighting their way in but it was obvious that it would be a lengthy job. Gold and red caught his eye, Iron man as the only air borne fighter trying his best along with the lightning to clear the skies. Purple glow surrounded Doom’s hand as dozens of signs and poles around them were ripped from the concrete and levitated in to the air. Loki held his breathe as the purple glow then scraped their edges sharp as they leaned toward the sky, like arrows stretched in bows they aimed for the sky. Loki was up and running he did not sat for a single second to see them shot as he jumped from the balcony, his magic obeying his command. Mid-air in the battle field he saw a sight that made his heart freeze. His magic was fast but he was too late. 

Loki felt everything slow down as the bots in the sky faded to a black and Anthony fell like a shooting star. The black sea parted like black feathers as the golden Iron man fell but Loki had already jumped and caught him. His magic slowed down their descend, the younger god placed his hand on the embedded rod and his magic dissolved it. On the ground, Loki ripped the metal apart from the body and the mortal groaned. Anthony’s heart beat deathly slow as his side wound spilled blood. “No..No, Anthony dear, Look at me _elskaðir_ “, Loki said his own voice quivering as the possibility of losing Anthony came to him. "Take him to the infirmary!", the Captain‘s voice came over a roar of the hulk. "Lokes?", Loki only gave Tony a sad smile "Hush _elskan mín_ , close your eyes, I will be taking you away". Tony trued to give him a confused look when Loki muttered the spell and of course Anthony didn't close his eyes, colors surrounded him that he didn't even know existed and he forgot all his pain. Tony wondered if he was dying as the colorful hues danced around him but soon faded to pale white lights. The pain on his side returned and hit him like a brick. Loki came into view, Tony wanted to ask why he looked sad, Loki raised Tony's bloody hand to his lips and kissed them and said something but Tony couldn't make out the words as his vision faded to black.

Loki felt unhinged, his fingers shook as he removed his hand from Anthony's. In a shimmer of green, he appeared on the adjacent building to Doctor Doom. He would pay, magic laced his daggers and he sent out a powerful wave of magic enough to make his presence and his rage known. Doom turned around and Loki jumped wild fury evident in his eyes as a tide of magic rose out, dissolving and wiping out the flying bots coming for him. His daggers thrown at lightning speed met their targets with deadly accuracy. "How dare you!, you low life, you dare harm him?",Loki said as his magic replaced the daggers with a long sword in his hand. Loki dodged the attacks of Doom, his magic and sword slashing the purple blasts. His body shook and he saw red. Realization crept up to Doom that any attempt to stop Loki would be feeble."You stand before Loki, god of Chaos and Destruction and you shall pay for the felony you committed!", Loki said raising his sword. "Brother! Calm down, control yourself!", Thor voice rang out. On the ground, the avengers stood stunned as Loki's voice resonated with fury, unable to do anything against the magic that roared around the two. "Silence Thor! Don't dare interrupt me. Do not stop me from extracting the price", Loki said and in an instant he was inches away from the Doom, who gasped blood as not one but three swords pierced his body. Doom fell to his knees and Loki ripped out the swords and whispered, "Leave and you shall live, If I ever see you here again I will rip you apart with my bare hands", Loki said his voice promising pain if the command would be breached. Doom managed out a gasp as he nodded. Loki turned as he swallowed his magic around him. Doom behind him crawled away from him. Too much magic was used too quickly, his headache screamed. His rage and his not so wise method of using his Seidr were having an effect on him. His vision was spinning as he felt his body sway. Thor was the one to catch Loki as the younger god passed out.

\----___----___----___----___----____----___----

Loki woke up in his room, the leftover traces of headache still lingered. "JARVIS, Anthony?", pain forgotten as the thought of Stark came to his mind. "The doctors were able to save Sir, only because you brought him just in time", The A.I said, voice monotone. Loki decided to visit Anthony. He ignored the small protest of his magic as he entered the elevator, the door closed and he thought about the course of events that took place. He had lost control of himself just because Anthony was hurt. Yes, Loki considered Anthony a precious friend but was Anthony truly worth all that frenzy?. Yes, he would have joined them if any of the avengers were hurt but his magic went haywire seeing Anthony's fall. The doors opened and his mind was snapped out of his thoughts. The smell of disinfectants irritated his nose, his magic pulled him in a certain direction and he followed. He saw Steve sitting outside double doors, he stood up when he saw Loki. "Tony was here just in time, they anesthetized him. He lost a lot of blood", but before Steve could continue Loki asked, "Would he live?". Steve gave him a hopeful look and said yes. That was all he needed to hear before stepping in the room. Twice in the day, Loki's heart ached. Anthony was black and blue, his skin looking unhealthy against the too white sheets. Tubes of blood and liquids were connected to his body. Loki took a seat next to unconscious man, unable to remove his eyes from Stark. "Wake up, Stark", Loki whispered. Nothing. He tried again and again but Anthony didn't move a muscle, rising and falling of his chest the only indication of life. Loki could see the bandage that was wrapped around the abdomen. "I'm sorry, Anthony", Loki whispered, "I brought you pain and suffering, I'm so sorry", tears escaped his eyes as he held Stark's hand. "Don't be so quiet Anthony. It scares me", when Loki looked up Tony had his eyes cracked open, hazily but open. Tony's lips moved but Loki shushed him, "Rest Anthony, I shall bring a remedy for you". Tony's eyes fell back close.

Loki wondered if he should try healing Anthony. His magic received Tony well enough that the chances of his magic being volatile were very low. The communal floor was empty and Loki hurried into the kitchen, grabbing anything edible, fruits or sweets. He needed to replenish his magic if he wanted to heal Anthony. He took his loot to this room and nibbled on strawberries as he drew a healing sigil on the floor. He drew symbols surrounded by a circle as he spoke the healing ruins. The circle glowed for a moment as Loki stepped inside it and instantly his magic felt better. He ate what he brought and the circle amplified his magic and refueled his reserves. The circle took concentration to make and it was strictly prohibited for unskilled mages but Loki was a god. Once his magic was satisfied he stepped out of the circle. The sigil faded in wisps of white smoke.

When Loki entered Tony's room, the blood bags were removed. It relieved Loki to some extent, Anthony looked more alive. Loki placed his hands on the wound and closed his eyes, gently nudging his magic to heal and not to harm. His magic purred and flowed out in golden wave. Golden magic represented healing in Asgard. It reminded him of his mother, her magic was of the same color. Loki only let his mother heal him, his magic only accepted her's. Old memories came back and Loki gave his all, his heart swelled and opened as feelings poured out. To be a healer, you had to feel for your patient for your magic to work and Loki knew it was working when the bruises around the wound were returning to the familiar tan color. Loki's hand traveled up Anthony's body over each visible bruise up to his face. The black eye took more time than the bruise on the jaw. Skin mended and restored Loki gave a final push to his magic to check for any other injury. Satisfied, he withdrew his hands. Loki knew that Anthony would wake up since his body was restored so he quickly put a sleeping spell on him. The least the inventor deserved was a full night sleep. A part of his mind wondered what he would say to Anthony after he woke up or how he would justify his actions tomorrow. Placing aside the doubts for tomorrow, he decided to go sleep. It would be useless to worry about the future.


	14. Cleanse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is intense, so watch out...

Tony woke up in the hospital bed. He remembered the fight with Doom and his bots, JARVIS had informed him of the oncoming attacks. He had successfully dodged some but he wasn't that lucky. All he remembered was falling through the air and then some hazy bits. He did remember a certain deity that came to his rescue. Loki had called him some names, what were they, his mind refused to answer. He decided to move a little bit to guess the damage on his body. He moved his toes and fingers and was surprised to see that his body didn't ache at all. He swung his legs and stood up. He felt refreshed as he took a deep breath. _What happened to him_. He examined his body and found it mark less. Still in the hospital gown, he entered the communal floor. He was grinning with a bounce in his steps. The kitchen table held the avengers except Loki. A slight frown formed at Loki's absence. "Tony?!", Steve gaped, he was the first one to see the inventor. "The hell?!",Clint almost fell from his chair.The avengers were surprised to see Tony walking and smiling, who was just covered in his own blood a day ago. "Are you a ghost?", Clint said, grimacing at the contagious smile. Tony decided to take a seat and slowly everyone around him took theirs, confusion visible. Clint poked him with his fork and Tony chuckled as he made ghost sounds at Clint. "Friend Tony you appear in good health despite the battle's injuries?", Thor said his overly sweet cereal set down. "Yeah, what happened?", Nat said suspiciously. Tony opened his mouth to answer but shut it. He didn't know. "Umm...J bud?, help me out here".

"Sir, you were brought to the tower by Mr.Loki and he was the one to heal your injuries and body extensively".

Injuries okay but body?. JARVIS continued,  
"Sir, your scans show a healed liver along with your other vitals restored to prime health."  
This time Tony was the one gaping. Loki didn't just heal him, he practically added a few years to his life. "Where's Reindeer games?". The avengers hadn't seen him after yesterday. His A.I answered him, "Mr.Loki is currently in his room, he has requested to not to be disturbed. He is meditating". Tony decided for an apple before heading for his lab. He wondered what he could do for the god as the elevator descended. At least he could find things to do in his lab until Loki was off 'Do not disturb mode'. Lokes didn't had to do all that for him. He would admit that they were close but why waste so much magic on him. "J?", he said, "Do you have a recording of my night in the hospital?".

\----_-----_------_-----_

Loki was on the floor, six enchanted candles of six different colors surrounded him. Each candle represented a precious moments of his life. He needed their energy to protect him from the task that he was about to commit. 

•The green one for the memories of the mischief he caused, donating fearlessness.  
•The amber one for his dear mother, for love.  
•The blue one, not for his heritage but when he was praised for his magic by the ruler of Alfheim, for acknowledgement.  
•The purple represented the first boar he killed with a dagger of his own forging, symbolizing bravery.  
•The white one for the memory when he first saw Yggdrasil, representing emotions.  
And finally,

•A red one, that represented the new people in his life that were there for him in desperate times. Symbolizing reliance and faith.

Yesterday, after he came back from healing Anthony, Loki laid down to sleep. He heard whispers. His first thoughts were if he was hallucinating the voices in his head. He sat up and said his protection spells, his guards and mental armors up but the whispers did not leave. It was the voice of the Other. _Master misses you, he wants you back...Come back little god, little pet, we miss you. You can't hide. Come willingly to him and he'll spare the metal man otherwise if he came for you none would be left....Loki Loki Loki_.

The god almost ripped his hair out of his scalp when a gentle voice in his head told him to try another barrier spell. Desperate for relief he said the enchantment. Loki finally slumped on his bed as the voices halted. He had no time. Sleep forgotten, he rose up and decided to do a mind cleanse. It took time and concentration along with special needs. He looked around for the things he needed, the A.I helped him find some or if he couldn't find them, he conjured them. "JARVIS, It is very important that I do not be disturbed", he said kneeling on the floor drawing the intricate symbols for the six sigils with his magic “Absolutely no interruption, I will be meditating, my mind would be in a deep state. It is possible that i may not respond. Please ensure that”. The A.I obliged. He whispered to the six candles and placed them into their respective circles, each lighting up as the spell that Loki uttered made the symbols glow. He stood up and took a deep breath. He looked at the camera and nodded at JARVIS, before sitting with his legs crossed.

His mind was dark. It was ironic as Loki wandered on, guided by the six faint lights from the pendants in his neck. He needed to break the link to remove the voices from his head. A hand on the warm crystals grounded him. He couldn't lose his mind here, such a cleanse was prohibited on Asgard because of how many mages lost their sanity to their own minds. He was here for a purpose and he would surely ensure its completion. A chilling laugh echoed as he froze in his steps. "My, My, little god...here to fight?".Loki looked around, "I am here to expel the seed you planted in my mind!", switching into the practiced state of mind when faced with an unseen enemy. This was his own mind, he couldn't use any weapon. His words and spell would be his first and last defense. "You do not know how I missed your screams, the way you used to writhe under my hands. Oh, you do not know the surge of delight coursing through me at the thought of having you again". Loki bit a shiver down but he held firm, "Never again will I let you touch me!". The titan's voice came,"Oh,I doubt that...I know where the Aesir sent you. Do you want me to take you back?, tell me Loki, do you want to come back?". A faint voice could be heard singing far away, his first anchor was dropping. Loki recognized it as his mother's lullaby. The golden glow from the pendant slowly growing as the titan's voice disappeared. Loki couldn't risk losing his other pivots here, now he was sure the titan had truly invaded his thoughts. He had to find the infection and cure it. Loki knew the titan would twist his memories to use it against him.

He was walking again and slowly light surrounded him and the darkness slowly faded into an arena. Loki saw a younger version of himself standing at the center. The god remembered it, this was a series of games hosted by Odin and by far Loki was unbeatable. Loki looked at Odin on the throne and understood those emotions that his younger self was unable to comprehend. Odin was annoyed and the crowd too didn't look excited. His younger self didn't know why the All-father was not happy. A sudden wave of excitement soared through the crowd as they rose from their seats to cheer. This wasn't how Loki remembered it. Something was wrong. The titan materialized behind his younger self who stood emotionless. Thanos was grinning as he cast a look at Loki, he then turned to Odin. The ruler of Asgard bowed and Frigga stood up, Loki watched in horror as his mother came up to the titan to kneel before him. "Tell me Loki, what should I do to her?", Loki heart was throbbing in his chest seeing his mother, her face blank at the titan's feet, "Should I take her on this very ground, like I took you?, should I ruin her like you?, should I give these people a show?". Loki couldn't bear to see that and he let out a scream when the titan's hand moved towards his mother. Everything around him dissolved in blue light and the kind and humble voice of King Feeladar reached his ears, his voice genuine and soothing as he praised Loki for his skills and magic. Loki felt grounded. Two gone, four remained. He couldn't back out now, it would mean risking his sanity.

Loki had to fight the invader in his mind. The titan was manipulating his memories, Loki knew that and he tried not to feel overwhelmed. The darkness again changed and Loki held his breath. He continued. Walls came into view, the walls of his cell. Loki almost jumped when he heard screaming followed by cries of pain and pleads of mercy. They belonged to...him. He followed those screams to another cell. His hands rose to push the door open. Loki felt tears run as he took in the sight. Again it was the titan but this time he was leaning on a table, tools in his hands as ripped the a being of dark hair and green eyes under him. The ugly creatures at his feet devouring the meat in seconds. "Your turn", Loki backed up, steps retreating as his back hit the wall. The titan moved in as Loki closed his eyes, hand reaching for his anchor as lilac and green glow grounded Loki's sanity back. He was left gasping for breath. His body screamed to quit but the logical part of his brain screamed back the risks.

White glow washed over as Loki's heart almost gave out when he heard the chuckle of the Titan followed by the cackles of his abusers. The white comforted him, dragging his thoughts out of the dark, swallowing well of his mind. It remained around him for some time and Loki used the protection to take deep breaths and said some calming spells. Only a red glow remained with him. The last light was warm on his chest. On shaky steps he stood up. He may die but the fates could be damn sure he would die trying. Loki's heart slowed down as the spells took their effect. He was a god and he would not succumb to his own mind. The red glow brightened as in agreement and Loki started to walk. 

Finally, he was starting to notice his surrounding changing to gray. He held resolute. This would be it. His steps didn't stop until trees and other plants had materialized out of the gray color. It was night time. "Tell me Loki, do you think you would be able to cast the spell, do you have enough strength?...I don't think so". Loki slowly turned around to assess his environment. "It seems these mortals made you forget our time together, the fun we had. Come back to me". Loki held his breathing as his heart raced. "Oh Dear, don't tell me you're still waiting for your happy ending and with a mortal?". Loki narrowed his eyes as he prepared the spell. The woods around him parted to reveal the Titan. Loki stood firm on the ground, his heart was throbbing but the logical part telling him not to back up. "Oh Darling, I'll make a tragic story out of you". A step back as the spell continued to sit on his tongue. "Do you have the courage to remove me from your mind?".

A child's laugh reached Loki's ears, it was Thor's. It was of the time when they pranked a maid. Loki's lip tugged upwards. A soft song followed that calmed his pulse. _. You're magic is truly marvelous and at such a young and ripe age...The gates of Alfheim's knowledge from now on would stay open for you_ , the praise filled him with warmth. _Good job Loki_ , the commander had said when a young Loki returned covered in the boar's blood. He was rewarded with a silver sword. He remembered the first time when he saw Yggdrasil, his stomach had felt fluttery. All those emotions made him open his eyes to face the titan. The titan was smirking, "Not Enough". Loki gave him a smug smile, his eyes twinkled with the mischievous glint, he had the upper hand."Wrong...You may not know but I met some people. They gave me something new, something to cherish". The kindness of the captain, the Doctor's and his tranquil aura, the archer and his annoying jokes, the assassin and her quick remarks and Thor with his innocent confusion at the mortal inventions and finally the warmth of Anthony and the moments they spent together. The dance and the time spent in his lab. Their shopping trips and the hugs. The Titan growled but before he could say anything, Loki said the spell, 

_'Sisters of Fate, cleanse my mind. Rid it of evil and return it to me. Bind my thoughts to me, O Mighty Sisters.'_

White blinding light surrounded him and he felt like he was falling.  
Lokes!  
Lokes!  
Loki?

Loki cracked his eyes open. Anthony was leaning over him, eyes concerned. Loki gave him his best smile which looked not so best in his current condition. "What happened, Bambi?",Tony said helping him sit up. Loki was surprised to see that all the candles were out except the red one that kept up, dancing and swaying. Loki melted at that as he slowly picked it up. "Something from my past but it has been taken care of, Thank you, Anthony". Tony only gave him a confused look and stood up to get Loki a glass of water. "I wanted to thank you for...healing me, Loki", Tony said handing the glass to the younger god who took it. "Well, I wanted JARVIS to give you this message but he said you were busy, so I waited." Loki looked up to him, wondering what Stark wanted.

"Might I add that Sir was banging on your door for 15 minutes even when I informed him that you would not respond".

Loki couldn't hold in his laugh at the betrayed look on Anthony's face as his own creation told on him. "I'll send you away, J!". He sighed and sat on the floor with Loki. "Look Reindeer Games, the doctor said that with the injuries i had, I was not to leave the hospital for a week", Loki instantly noted the fidgeting, "and...as a thanks I wanted to take you to dinner, tonight?, only if its okay with you", Anthony wasn't looking at him, "We could totally reschedule if you want". Loki hummed, fingers under his chin as he tried to make Anthony look at him. His mind was finally clean and his thoughts now his own but the mortal looked so cute avoiding his gaze and playing with the hem of his shirt that Loki couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Very well Anthony, I accept". Tony gave him a second of surprised look before standing up and celebrating with his hands in the air. Before closing the door he turned and said, "and...Lokes come as you, no need to bring Ms.Laura. As much as I and the media enjoyed her company, tonight I want it to be you". Loki gave him a silly look before he left but he couldn't hold in his own smile. A flick of his magic cleaned the floor as he lay down on the bed to close his eyes. Everything felt clean.


	15. The not-date dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play some romantic song to make the mood!

Tony was not nervous. It was nothing but a casual dinner to thank the deity for healing him. Buttoning the shirt. His thoughts drifted to the earlier moment when he found Loki unconscious on the floor, his own breathing had stopped as he shook the god on the ground. The inventor had a hard time ignoring the candle that was leaping and swaying. A sigh of relief escaped him when Loki opened his eyes, a broken grin at seeing him. He had wanted to ask Loki what he was doing but looking at the weary look on the god’s face made him stop. He even hesitated asking Loki for dinner. Tony was fixing his tie when he groaned, face hidden in his hands as he closed his eyes. Why was he behaving like a hormonal teenager?. God, was he pining on Loki?. He took deep breaths hoping to remove the flush on his cheeks. _What’s wrong with me?._ “J, dear?”, he asked avoiding his own gaze in the mirror. “Yes, sir”, Tony opened his mouth, what was he supposed to say. He shook his head trying to shake out the giddy feeling in his stomach. “Sir, are you perhaps worried about your date with Mr.Loki?”, his A.I said. Tony stammered as he lost his composure, his heart jumped and his cheeks flared. With narrow eyes, he looked at his A.I, “This isn’t a date bud, its a dinner, totally casual”, he said searching for his shoes. “Your vitals say something else but if you say so, Sir”. Tony had his lips in a thin line as he tied his shoes and checked his attire once again. He was a genius and he would find a way to make sure the night goes well. Time to impress a god.

On the communal floor, only Bruce and Natasha were present. Both eyed his dressing, questioning his plans for the night. “Loki, I’ll be taking him to dinner, as a thanks”, Tony said. Bruce nodded but Natasha was grinning like a cat. Tony narrowed his eyes at her but before he could anything the elevator dinged open and Loki stepped out. Tony had to stop himself from gaping. _Hot_ , that was the word he would have used if the situation was different. The god was smiling sheepishly not looking Tony in the eye. The suit looked amazing, that’s what Bruce said and indeed, Loki looked royal in the black suit. The gold and silver cuffs glimmering and the tie, forest green made the god’s eyes look even more colored. Slim body cladded in black.“You look good Lokes”, Tony said smiling hoping to catch Loki’s eyes. The god complemented him in return as they both got in the elevator. Tony’s phone buzzed, a text from Natasha, _Crushing so hard…good luck with the date_. Tony had to bite his tongue. He was Tony Stark, he didn’t crush. His ego was going feral but a voice in his head that sounded more like JARVIS, nagged at him.

"Where would we be going for the night?", Loki asked, he was looking outside the window at the sky scarpers. "A restaurant, favorite of mine", Tony said focusing on the road and not the way the lights fell on the god. A final turn made the building come into view. A golden, earthy glow surrounded the structure as they neared it. The valet took their keys after they exited the vehicle. The host greeted them at the gates. The hall was dimly lit, chandeliers spun slowly up above and soft music reached them. They were guided to their tables far away and private, soon a waiter came in to take their orders. "A fine place, Anthony, I must say", Loki said sipping the red wine the waiter had brought. "Only the best, Lokes", Tony said smiling. Their appetizers arrived followed by their main courses. "Anthony, did I ever tell you about the time when I was invited to a feast by a certain prince?", Tony shook is head as he sliced the meat. Loki had told him many stories during his stay in his lab. "Well, this prince wanted my hand in marriage", Loki gave him his lordly regal look. Tony had to hold in his drink at that. "He invited the royal family of Asgard to his realm for a stupid celebration. A buff guy absolutely not my type and Anthony, believe me after the feast that fool sang a sonnet!", Tony's laughter slipped at that. Their table was away from everyone so, no one bothered them. "A bloody sonnet for me, it was horrible", Loki said smiling at the genius. "Some lines, Lokes!, please I have to know what they were", Tony said. "Well, the start was about my combat skills in war but it turned into some pathetic poetry quiet quickly, how my eyes reminded him of moss and how fair my skin was, nonsense like that". "Don't tell me you sat through it all?", Loki shook his head, "No, of course not, I threatened to curse him if he said a single more line after telling everyone his deceased grandfather would have been attracted to me",Tony took a sip to calm himself, "Well, you're in luck Reindeer games, you won't be hearing any sonnets from me tonight". The course was ended with a sweet frozen dessert.

"The dinner was lovely, Anthony",Loki said as they got in the car. The gift bottle from the manager in the back seat. Tony hummed in response. The car ride was silent and the Avengers tower was in sight but Tony turned the car toward the central park. Loki didn't question him but followed Tony inside the park. It was almost midnight, a half moon shone above. They sat on a bench as cool wind gently blew around. Tony closed his eyes, a deep breath in as the trees around them rustled. "Anthony?", Loki looked concerned. "Why do you nor the avengers demand answers from me?". Tony frowned but Loki continued,"You're people died during the invasion, many more injured and yet you...", voice turned to whisper as Loki looked at Tony. "How are you so patient, Anthony?", doubt shone in his voice, "Believe me Anthony, no on else in the nine would have your patience with me. What if I was lying to you, what if all this is nothing but a trick, a-", but he was cut mid-sentence by Tony as he moved in closer, their thighs centimetres apart. "Lokes, listen babe", Tony said, "When Thor brought you here, you were nothing more then an enemy but then things happened and then your scans and medical report became proof that you weren't in your right mind and that you were tortured,it...it reminded me of my past", his gaze in his lap, "I saw a flicker of something familiar in your eyes in the hospital, that I spent years trying to remove from my system". Loki still looked uncertain, "Lokes, the avengers have been through tragedies themselves that's why they're not pushing you, Thor had to learn a lesson or two but we aren't pretending to be your friends. The avengers like you too. You're so smart and sarcastic, you have a tongue like a knife that can shred anyone's pride into pieces. Lokes, you're amazing and your magic its so cool and...", Tony stopped when the god's eyes glistened. "Reindeer games, Did i say something wrong?, i'm sorry, rambling about-", but Loki shushed him with a hand. "Anthony...those were the most kindest words ever directed to me in decades", a small smile bloomed, "I apologize for ruining the 'vibe' Anthony but the way you were laughing, the sincerity I saw in the restaurant made me question things",Tony gave him a small smile.

Tony couldn't help but notice how beautiful Loki looked, pale skin and lips stained light red from the wine. What if he leaned in, wondered Tony. His body felt warm even when the breeze was cold.The god was staring at him, eyes glittering green. Tony's body disobeyed him as he felt himself moving in. The god followed in tow. Their lips were centimetres apart and breathes mingled in. The Fates had something else in mind because Loki stopped, the yearning in his heart leashed, Loki held Tony's hand. "Anthony, I do not want my past to eclipse your life", The look on Tony's face was a mixture of pained, hurt and confused. "It will serve you no good, being with me that is why I have decided", Tony squeezed his hand and Loki swallowed hard, "Tomorrow, you shall know of my past".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, angst sneaked in....


	16. The Big Reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 83 kudos and the comments are very appreciated. Thank you.
> 
> (#^.^#)
> 
> ( ˘ ³˘)❤

The ride back was silent, not awkward but silent. Same was the case in the elevator, though lips red from their session, Loki had refused to move further, until Tony had learned of his past. Tony had whined and complained but Loki only shook his head. Fingers entangled in the elevator as it ascended up. Loki felt an ache in his heart when he had to pull his hand away. "Lokes...you don't have to do that?",Tony held his hand refusing to let go, big brown eyes held pools of sadness and concern. "Anthony, I believe you are already aware of my title 'god of lies'?...tonight, the emotions I saw,, I found not a single flicker of discontent in your eyes, the desire that burned was pure and I...don't think I have the will to...after...", Loki was losing his words as his gaze fell to their hands. Tony still looked sad. The younger god lightly pulled Stark in an embrace, when they broke Loki stepped backward, message clear to Tony who looked more distraught. The elevator closed as Loki refused to look at the only person in the nine who could have ever loved him.

In his room, Loki slumped against the door, tears glistened anew as he struggled to stand. Throwing his coat away he moved slowly toward the bathroom. Loki turned on the shower, a shaky breath loosened as the water soaked in through the shirt. The stream was steady on his back. Everything was going perfect but Loki had to ruin it. A sob broke loose as he fell to his knees. The water was cold and he craved warmth and comfort. Shivers shook his body, his lower lips being abused between his teeth. The night was idyllic but Loki's own demon had ruined it. Droplets of blood fell on the water, Loki touched his lip, it was bleeding. His head fell in his knees. _Tomorrow_. He was tired, so tired. He stripped from the wet clothes tossing them aside and changed into a soft pajama before slipping in the sheets. They were cold too. Another shiver wrecked his body, fists clenched and eyes closed as he tried to take in breaths. His forehead burned and his eyes struggled to stay open. A fever was taking roots in his head. No energy for a remedial spell. Darkness crawled in his vision painfully slow before sleep decided to take him.

\----_----_-----_-----_-----_-----_----_

In the lab, Tony sat silently. A fourth glass of scotch in his hand. He hadn't said a single word after Loki left him in the elevator. His kids roamed around decorating their corners with papers and pens they found on the floor. "Tony?", it was Bruce. Concern shone in his friend's eyes at the frown and the glass. Tony didn't bother giving him an answer, he only swallowed the amber liquid. "Why are you up at three in the morning?", Bruce said taking a chair beside him. Tony only shrugged and decided to fill his glass again. "Tony?", came the insistent voice but the engineer was silent. "Did something happen with Loki, something at the dinner?", Bruce snatched the bottle forcing Tony to look at him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fake an angry look, not in front of his best friend. His frame slouched, arms reaching towards his friend who took them openly. "I don't know, Bruce...I think...I don't know", the doctor was patting his back offering comfort. "We were about to kiss but...",Tony said facing his friend, "He's pushing me away...he wanted me and the avengers to know about his past, he...he said he liked me too but...he thinks I won't after tomorrow",Tony's breath hitched and Bruce noticed it. The doctor stopped Tony and told him to breath. The state of his friend saddened him. Once mind under steady control, Tony continued," He thinks that we're pretending to be his friends, for answers, I tried to tell him but he insisted that he would tell us what happened to him tomorrow", Bruce was frowning, "I told him that we won't be forcing him and that he could take his time but he said...The night was perfect but he pushed me away", the engineer's voice now a mere whisper. "Tony, let's get you to bed", Bruce said taking Tony's arm. He ignored the weak protests and entered the elevator. "Tony, if he wants to tell us then no one can stop him from doing that. Only after hearing his story can you decide what to do. For now you need sleep". Tony was leaning against Bruce, he was too warm. Tony wanted something cool and chilly. "The only people up at three in the morning are either lonely, drunk or in love", Bruce said tucking the engineer in, eyes already closed. "You my friend are all three". 

\----_----_----_-----_------

Loki was on the couch, the avengers were seated around him. He was picking the side of his nails, he was nervous. With a deep breath, Loki decided to speak, sitting silently would be of no use, "I believe Thor told you of my graceless fall from the Bifrost”, the avengers nodded small, they knew about it but not the details. Loki avoided looking at Tony, ”Usually Lady Death greets those who fall into the void but she…did not come for me. Instead, my mind and my body fell through the space. I did not care where the Fates would take me as I had lost my will to live after my heritage was revealed”. Loki was fidgeting with a loose thread of his shirt, “A titan, demi-god, sensed me through the void and plucked me, he offered me a sanctuary, a place to heal and fill my wounds. My magic, I did not know why just couldn’t heal properly in his company, it rendered me unable to see his lies”, the thread was ripped out. “ Soon, he started lingering and asking questions…questions he should have had no concern with. With time, I figured that he had somehow seen my memories…my magic used to recover quickly but not there. The titan showed his true colors when he caught me trying to escape”, Loki’s hand trembled but he gripped his shirt. “It was like he was waiting for me to escape. The torture started after that, the Titan’s eyes held such a craziness and sadism that could even scare the bravest of men...I was not brave. He wanted to court Death, to please her and he did that by giving her whole planets as gifts. In the start, it was bearable, my magic healed me but the Titan caught up quickly…New devices and new methods, every day, every session they tortured me differently. The Titan twisted my memories easily, he was far ahead in mental and physical abuse”. Loki rolled his sleeves and released the spell, a gasp from someone. It was truly a devastating sight. Scars littered up his arms, they clawed all over the pale neck and exposed skin.

“Once I succeeded in numbing my mind through a session, the creatures that held me…were so displeased at the lack of my screams that they took me to the Titan. He…”, Loki took the glass as someone sat next to him and rubbed circle in his back. Loki didn’t look up to person who was providing him comfort nor did he drink the water. “He revealed my heritage to the creatures, I still hear the cheers of their glee in my dreams when they saw my blue skin. New and severe forms of torture came, mostly by heat exhaustion they had their way with me. Coals and red hot irons were used to extract screams from me". The hand on his back halted. “My healing ability became my curse. A curse to stay alive and endure whatever they did to me”. The water in the glass was making ripples, “The titan wanted to give this realm as a courtesy gift to Death, that’s why they sent me…with a leash. The Tesseract controlled me. My own mother was killed by the his wishes along with so many of your people. I tried my best to leave hints and obvious flaws in my invasion. Stark was protected by his device that’s why I was unable to have him join me, I knew of his geniuses and that he would be able to work through the holes in my plans”, tears blurred his vision, “but I had to take the avengers, even a single one would have sufficed, the archer was my last resort. Had the Titan seen me with no avenger under me, a wave of pain more severe then the previous one would have been inflicted”. A tear fell on his lap, “ But the green beast broke the Titan’s hold on me”. He tried to manage a smile but he knew it looked pathetic. “Then Asgard took me and…”. He wiped his tears and decided to look up.

Bruce had his glasses down, his eyes were wet. He was the one sitting next to Loki. The avengers all had looks of anguish. Natasha was friwning, Clint and Steve had equal looks of ditress nad Anthony...he looked pained. Steve opened his mouth but was interrupted by Thor. “Brother, why did you not say anything to Father, he would have surely understood your plight”, Loki stilled at that, new wave of tears and heart ache gripped him. “O really, Thor?!, Tell me did you ask Odin what he saw when Grungir touched my forehead?, did you ask him the reason why he sent me to this realm?” , Loki was up and shaking, voice breaking and quivering, “ You big oaf, why question the All-Father, right?. Be his blind follower. He saw my memories,, he saw what the titan did to me. How I was violated and defiled, abused and used by the Titan but did he care?, NO!...He knows of the him and let me tell you a secret, your father is afraid of him! And he should be because who knows if he still wishes to wipe to out the nine!”. Thor flinched as Loki’s wrecked words were equivalent to stab wounds.

The norms truly hated him he thought when JARVIS alerted them of visitors from Asgard.. Six solider and a commander, laced up with weapons. “The prisoner has crossed the boundaries set for him by the Mighty All-Father. By his order we are here to take him back”, a cry broke loose from Loki as his legs gave up and he collapsed in the couch. “Go to your room, Loki”, the captain said as the avengers placed themselves between him and the guards, their own weapons out. “JARVIS, shall inform me of your decision”, the god said before disappearing in a shimmer of green. “We did not come here with the intention to fight, you are the noble protectors of Midgard, we respect warriors. All we demand is that Asgard’s prisoner be returned to her. We do not wish to use force”.


	17. Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION...
> 
> Changes were made in the last paragraph of chapter#15 and the in the first paragraph of chapter#16 (minor ones)...  
> That's all folks, enjoy:

"All we demand is that Asgard’s prisoner be returned to her. We do not wish to use force”.

The Avengers took their defensive positions after Loki disappeared. Tony’s suit was a moment away from reaching him but he was having a hard time maintaining his patience. “What is the meaning if this?!”, Thor boomed over his thoughts. The commander bowed and said, “Prince Thor, it is by your Father’s order”. A storm was forming, clouds grumbled and clashed outside. “My brother will not be taken anywhere!”, lightning flashed as the words came out of Thor. “My Prince, please do not make this difficult for us. The All Father would not be pleased”, the commander said on his knees. The side wall parted to reveal Tony’s suit that came and encased the engineer. JARVIS was already pulling up analysis of the six soldiers, possible vulnerabilities or weak points. Time stilled when JARVIS alerted him of an another intruder, headed to Loki’s room. A growl left him before he flew out the window ignoring the soldiers who were sent as an obvious distraction toward the floor where Loki was.

\---_----_----_----_-----_-----_----_-----_

Loki was in his room. He sat leaning against the bed, hands shaking at the thought of standing before Odin. Loki remembered the warning Odin had given him on keeping quiet. “No one would believe you, anyway”, that’s what Odin had said. A knock on his door made him snap out of his thoughts. He didn’t have the energy to open it. An un-mighty shriek escaped him when the door was blasted open and Alok stepped in. A guard, the one posted outside his cell in Asgard. He was smirking. Color drained from Loki as he pulled out the golden shackles. “By the order of All Father, prisoner Loki, for the crimes you committed, charged guilty for the murder of Queen Frigga and the Aesirs, for leading an invasion and killing Midagradians and for bringing ruin to Jotunheim. You are to come with me”. A whimper escaped Loki as the guard whispered a spell. Loki’s magic was numbed, rstrained in a cage. With every step the guard came closer, Loki psuhed himself away trying to keep some distance between them. Call for help was buried in his throat when his back hit the drawer. Did the avengers decide to give him away?. Did Anthony give him away?. The guard was leaning over him, enjoying the god’s distress. His hands came up to tuck Loki's hair behind his ear. The smile promising something else. 

Loki’s ear rang as the window and the wall was smashed open. Shards of glass rained and made Loki close his eyes. When he opened them, he was met by the Iron Man’s suit. Gauntlets raised and glowing yellow and the face plate up, revealing a scowling Tony. “Don’t you dare fucking touch him!”, Tony said, it sounded more like a growl. “You mortal dare interfere with Asgard’s decisions?”, the guard said rising up to his full height, his sword out. “Fuck the fairyland, Get away from him!”, Tony said. His eyes holding such a fury that Loki wondered if he was truly a mortal. When Stark turned to him, his eyes softened, asking a silent question. _Did he touch you?, Are you hurt_. The avengers entered his destroyed room the next moment. Weapons pointed at the 7ft man. He took the moment to asses his damaged room. Torned curtains barely held on the corners, the sofa was half destroyed as well as the arm chair. “Alok, Loki shall not be taken anywhere, you all are to leave this palace, right now”, Thor said as cold wind entered the room. “I will have a word with my father, you are to leave my brother alone. That is an order from the crown prince of Asgard to you all”, Thor’s word did the trick as the the guard bowed down. The party of soliders were frowning but obeyed Thor who called Heimdall. "You okay, Reindeer games?", Tony asked crouching in front of the god. The God nodded. "They will be back", Loki said as his magic slowly came back under his skin. "All we can do is hope that Thor somehow succeeds in convincing Odin?", it was the captain. "Cap?, how about a movie night?", Tony asked but glared at Clint who snorted. "Its 4 p.m, Genius", Tony grumbled and stood up. Loki took the hand offered and stood beside Tony. "JARVIS, prepare some movies and put some orders for pizzas, add some takeouts", Tony said offering a reassuring smile to Loki. The A.I obliged.

\--_---_---_---_---__---

Couches were moved and tables were arranged. Natasha brought pillows and blankets while Bruce and Tony took to arranging the foods and drinks. JARVIS pulled down the shutters and dimmed the lights. Loki had his brows up as the Avengers prepared for a customary event. Loki wanted to help but Tony said that they had everything under control. The god silently said a spell to fluff up the pillows and make the blankets extra comfy. Soon the Avengers gathered around the screen, boxes of food on the table, in easy reach. The Captain went first. A Disney movie, Bambi. Loki saw no similarities between him and the frail four legged animal. Tony just smiled at his confusion. Loki would not say but it was a sad movie. They also saw a lion one. Next it was Bruce,who chose a one involving talking animals, a funny one. Clint chose a zombie one, Loki had a hard time holding his laugh at the depiction of the un-dead. His laughing made the movie less horrifying and more comedic. Loki had to say, Natasha had a cruel taste in films, the one she picked was Orphan, a messed up one. "Next time we'll introduce Loki to Harry Potter", the assassin had said and all the avengers grinned. Loki gave them all a confused look. When it was time for Tony, he smiled mischievously and said a code to JARVIS. The screen a moment later lit up with the 'Star Wars'. Steve groaned and muttered something inaudible but Tony only patted his head. The series of motion pictures were intriguing. The depictions of space was a bit out of context and the life forms were also questionable. But when Loki stole a glance at Tony, he felt dazed. The colors, red and blue reflected beautifully on the inventor's face, eyes concentrating on the screen ahead with lips parted, the god yearned to touch him. The faint glow from the chest made Anthony look like a character from the film.

Loki was frowning at the green creature who spoke backwards when Anthony beside him leaned against him, head on Loki's shoulder. The God stilled but slowly looked down, Anthony was asleep. He regarded the quietness around me and found that the avengers were all asleep too, except Clint. The archer had his eyes half open over a bag of noisy chips. When the archer was claimed by sleep, Loki asked the A.I to turn the movie off. He then casted a spell on Tony as he adjusted him into a more comfortable pose. The lights were turned off as he lay beside Tony. The reactor's glow faintly illuminated Tony's face and Loki stared. Once again, he was mesmerized by the mortal. His fingers ran over Tony's face, over the brows down the bridge to the lips. Loki's thumb lightly stroked the lips but halted when he thought of the Titan. What if he got captured again?, what if the Titan twisted this memory too?, the people around him and the one beside him, turned to ashes?. He shook those thoughts away and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him too like the ones around him.


	18. Accepted/Rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit long, so...

Heimdall greeted Thor with a slight bow at his arrival but Thor didn’t acknowledge the gatekeeper. The party of guards appeared behind him, the god of thunder had the urge to interrogate Heimdall right at the spot but he held down the anger that was twisting in his head. His red cape fluttered and waved as he paced on the rainbow bridge, the waters underneath him roared as they fell down. The sound equaling the rage inside him after hearing his brother. The golden palace was visible, Thor took the path straight to it avoiding people. He had to talk with his father, ask some questions. He wanted to know if the God of Mischief and Lies had told the truth this time. A voice in his head reminded him of the pain in his brother’s voice, the cry that left Loki upon seeing the guards. The soldiers bowed as they opened the gate. He pushed open the doors of the throne room and instantly felt the wave of magic radiated from the King perched on the throne.

"Thor, My unsurpassed son, My heir", Odin said, a nod to Thor to rise from the knee. "Father, I have come to ask you of some matters", Thor said holding Odin's eye. "Is it about what Loki told you?", Odin seemed calm, a bit too unbothered. Thor nodded. "The Titan he mentioned of, does exist", Mjölnir on his buckle sparked at the confirmation. "What Loki said about the torment, We cannot confirm it. He was shielded from Heimdall's gaze", Odin smiled at Thor, it appeared kind. "Loki is a master of illusions and magic, my son. Be wary". That didn't sit right with Thor, the accusations made by his brother did not appear as a trick or jest. "But Father, My broth—”, but Odin was not kind enough to let him finish. Thor was silenced by a wave of magic as his father stood up from the seat, raging. “He is not your brother”, bellowed the Odin, who looked more like a king and less like a father to Thor. “Loki rejected my name even after all Asgard did for him. My wife lost her life because of him. ”, Thor had his lips in a thin line, the voice in his head favoring his brother over the king. “Father, Loki said you saw his memories. Does he speaks the truth?”, Thor asked and Odin’s eye visibly narrowed, a frown the king didn’t bother to hide. “Yes”, but Odin raised a hand to silence him. “Grungir gave me the ability to see his past. What ever happened to him does not excuse his actions nor can I confirm their validity. Loki stole the Tesseract and fell into a hole he dug for someone else”. Thor wanted to protest, “I could not let him go unaccounted for his deeds. Sending him to Midgard was a merciful act and he breached the limits set for him, Loki is already using magic. The people of this realm would have questioned my rule, had I not sent guards for him. The blood of not only your mother but of this realm's people and of the mortals still stain his hands”.

Odin walked down the steps up to his son and patted his son's back. “My dear son, he doesn’t deserve your fret and worry”, Thor stared at his father, astounded. “Now prepare for a feast with the light elves. You are to accompany the minister, your presence would convince them of accepting the treaty”. Odin turned away from him, “But father, I have to return to Midgard”, Thor said. “I am sure Midgard will do adequate in your absence”. _Dismissed _, was the unspoken word directed at Thor.__

____

____

\-----___----____----___----____-----___

Loki cracked his eyes open to a lit room. He groaned and let out a yawn. Loki wanted to raise his arms for a stretch but stilled when he realized, their was wrapped warmth beside him. It was Tony and he was clung to Loki’s side. Loki’s eyes narrowed as he shook the mortal. “Stark!”, he hissed, shaking Tony. Loki looked around and found that the avengers were not where he saw them last night. A groan came out of Stark as he slowly untangled himself from Loki. Tony still looked half asleep, blinking slowly as he sat up and look around lazily. "mmm...Lokes?", Tony said as Loki got up, shaking the mortal off of him. "Where ya going?", it sounded less speech and more of a yawn to Loki. "To my room", Loki ignored the intangible question of the inventor and favored going up to his room. His magic could surely fix his room. "Loki, don't you want breakfast?", two steps away from the elevator, Steve asked him. "I would be back, Captain", Loki said and hurried in the open doors.

The younger god let out a content sigh, his magic coiling back in his skin slowly. His room looked restored, the broken furniture out, sent to be replaced and other basic elements on their places. Loki returned to the communal floor freshened up in a new shirt. The kitchen table held only Tony who was sipping his coffee while Steve prepared breakfast. Thor nor the agents were in sight. Loki took a seat next to Tony who was skimming through his tablet. "Tony, why don't you take Loki out for a bit?, for lunch maybe?", Steve said placing their plates. Loki raised his eye brows at the Captain while Tony voiced his question, "Why, I might ask, Cap?". The captain only shrugged, "Get Loki some air while his room is fixed, you know", Steve said holding their gazes. Tony and Loki shared a suspicious look but didn't say anything. "Shit!", exclaimed Tony when a notification popped up on his tablet, "I forgot about the meeting, J?", Tony asked stuffing his breakfast while simultaneously typing away. Loki didn't voice his slight displeasure but JARVIS did, "Sir, I reminded you on multiple occasion about this meeting but you chose to ignore me. Might I also suggest you to slow your consumption rate, you don't want Mr.Rogers to perform a Heimlich maneuver on you". Tony pouted at his A.I and narrowed his eyes at the smug smirk on the mage. "Be ready, Bambi. I'll send you the address", Tony said hurrying away with the A.I raining the instructions upon him for his meeting. "Where are the agents, Captain?", Loki asked over his bacon. "Oh they, Fury called them", Steve asked but when noticing the questioning look on Loki continued, "Loki, From what you told us, it's clear that you weren't responsible for the invasion. We have laws here that safeguard victims of brain-wash". Loki wasn't satisfied, "What if Asgard wants me back, would you give me to them?". Steve sighed, "Loki, you aren't a prisoner, we have now have proof of your innocence. If you don't want to go then we won't let them take you". Loki nodded and thanked him for the meal. He needed time to accept this.

Once back in his room again, Loki decided to meditate. He had a heaviness in his heart that wasn’t going away, perhaps some moments of peace would remedy it. On the floor Loki sat cross legged and slowly the sensations around him disappeared as his magic engulfed his body. It felt warm, how his magic seeped out and inspected Loki, from toes up to the head. Loki felt it returning to its place after he had been thoroughly examined. Nothing was wrong, hummed his magic like a lazy nymph returning to its sleep. Perhaps yesterday’s event had a mental effect on him. He doubted Thor had enough diplomatic or negotiation skills to persuade Odin, Loki was the one having mastery over words not Thor. The thunderer was always the one to charge head first while Loki slowly poked and prodded the situation to find a suitable outcome. That was why he was welcomed in the courts of different realms. Loki opened his eyes and sighed, maybe he needed a hot bath. He decided for a comfy shirt before heading for his bath. Stripping away from the previous cloth, the god slipped in the tub. A groan slipped his lips as the hot water eased his back. He washed and scrubbed his skin till he felt raw and came out in a wrapped towel. “Mr.Loki, Sir has asked you to meet him at a diner for your lunch. Would you like me to prepare a car?”, JARVIS said. “How far is it?”, asked Loki. “Around fifteen minutes by foot”. Loki nodded and told the A.I that he would go by foot, a little early to explore the city. A different outfit would be needed. Before the god could leave his room, DUM-E whirred out. “What are you doing here little strákur?", the robot whirred and handed him a small bag. It chirped away into the elevator, leaving Loki confused. “I thought it would be appropriate for you to have a phone since you would be leaving the tower on your own. It would help in the navigation”. Loki opened the zipped bag, a thin glass screen and two small bud-like device were present. “Did Tony make these?”, Loki asked, a smile forming as he examined the phone, it's back was forest green with a logo of his golden horned helmet in the center. The green buds were also colored in the same fashion. JARVIS explained their working in the elevator and pretty soon Loki got the hang of them. He wondered how he could repay the inventor back.

New York was a bustling city. It reminded him markets of Asgard, rushing. JARVIS named the streets and monuments as Loki wandered around. He still had 20 minutes before the scheduled lunch so he decided to take a longer route to the diner. “Excuse me!, Sir, please wait”, Look turned around as a mortal came rushing up to him. Something strapped hung in his neck as the mortal took jumped for breath. “Man!, you’re a fast walker, I lost you like twice in the crowd”, he said, straightening up. “You were following me?”, Loki asked narrowing his eyes, patience running thin. “Ah no…I was just around the block and I saw you, Shit! Sorry I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Mike and I’m a photographer”, said the man but Loki still didn’t bother hiding his annoyance. “What do you want?”, Loki asked trying his best not to come of as rude. “Well, I work for a magazine and I was wondering if I could take a picture of you cause Man, aren’t you being a fine eye candy for the public”, It was then, Loki realized the stares he got, the giggling of girls and the stuttering of a woman when she asked Loki to move aside to pass. Loki opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to say. “Just one picture cause you’re rocking that outfit and the wireless accessory looks great with the whole look”. Loki had a spell on him that made people oblivious to his identity, what harm could a picture do. So Loki nodded, but said, “Just one”.

“Awesome”, the man retreated some steps and asked Loki to pose. Loki flipped out his phone and stared at it while the man snapped pictures and offered words of wonder . “Just one more”, the man whined and Loki decided to be kind and nodded. His inner peacock preening. “Okay, so look at the camera and give a…um a seductive look”, Loki eased back, a smirk formed as he eyed the camera. “You’re killing it”, Mike said grinning as he came up to him and showed him the pictures. Though they were more than one but Loki allowed him to keep them. “I'm having a hard time believing you’re not a model, dude”, the man handed Loki a card, “ You’ll definitely land a front page if you called that number”.

Loki’s phone buzzed, it was a reminder from JARVIS, Loki was late for the lunch. Loki excused himself from the man and brisk walked, the preening peacock now hidden somewhere. He sighed as the establishment came into view. Tony was already there. “Its about time, Lokes. Where were you?”, Tony asked signaling the waiter. “Some mortal”, Loki said handing him the card. Tony gave him a confused look, “ Vogue?, as in the magazine?!”. Loki only sighed and said, “Don’t ask”, but Loki did give Tony a mischievous smile when he took out the phone. “Where did you get that?”, Tony asked slowly eyeing the green device. “I wanted to see the city so, JARVIS decided that this would be helpful”, Loki said clearly enjoying the flush of the mortal, “I have to say this is a beautiful invention. Might I ask the reason the for its creation?”. Tony scratched his head and nervously said, “Well, Reindeer games, you see I wanted you to have a Phone and uh… Thor had one too but he broke it an hour later, so…”, Loki nodded and examined the phone, placing the earpieces on the table too. “Yeah and those too, I styled them to suit your armor…you like them?”. Loki smiled and thanked him. They ordered their lunches and ate. Loki didn’t bother telling Tony about Mike, what could happen?. They enjoyed their meal and Tony took Loki back to the to tower.


	19. Exposed.

"The fuck is this?", Fury said slamming copies of a magazine on the table, the uncovered eye burning with rage directed at Loki. the god in question, only sipped his tea staring at the thin books thrown. Clint was the first one to pick a copy and him and Natasha skimmed through it. Tony was casting Loki dubious look but the god only shrugged. "What happened Fury?", Steve asked, hoping to calm the director but it proved to have an opposite effect. "Oh, I'll tell you what happened!", barked the director, turning to Tony he said, "Stark!, Tell your A.I to pull up his name in searches". Loki continued sipping his tea, a smile formed when the archer behind him burst into laughter. Natasha was smiling and the archer...he was clutching his stomach, his body shaking and eyes teary, Clint passed the magazine to Steve who shared it with Bruce. Soon all the Avengers were between giggles and chortles. "Oh yes, very funny, right?", Fury growled at them, "Care to explain?", patience running thin he asked Loki. "I was out exploring the city and had not bothered to put substantial strength in my glamour. It was supposed to protect me from me being identified but I was not aware that the mortal's camera would be able to see through the sheer veil.", Tony was scrolling through his phone and was grinning from whatever information the screen displayed, "And even if the mortal somehow figured out my identity, he did not show any immediate concerns about it", Loki finished.

Fury only stared at the unbothered god before grumbling curses and something about taking care of the mess. "That's why you were late, Lokes?", Tony asked and Loki nodded. Clint took Tony's phone and read the article out loud, "Thor's brother, Loki was spotted yesterday roaming the streets of New York. People who were seen coming in contact with Loki through the security footage had no idea of the Asgardian's identity. A photographer of a famed magazine photographed Loki for their 'weekly street beauties', Clint made air quotes with a single hand and continued. 'Although the issues containing the pictures were called back but people who somehow obtained the print are now talking about the impressive fashion sense of Loki. We managed to get our hands on the magazine too and we have to say the god looks stunning posing for his pictures. We reached out to the company and they said that the man who photographed Loki was, at that time not aware of the god's identity". Loki hid his smile behind his cup and avoided the amusing glares sent his way. He took the phone directed his way by Clint who was still smirking, the screen showed two pictures of him. The first one was of him staring at his phone and the second was of him smiling. The outfit was simple in his eyes, a maroon shirt with a black leather jacket and some dark pants. The midagrdians he did not why, swooned over his choice. "Someone is getting popular!", chimed Natasha and Loki rolled his eyes at the teasing smirks of the Avengers. He favored his book over the current situation but couldn't help his lips tugging up in a smile.

\---__---___---___---___---___---___---

Nightfall found Tony and Loki in the lab. Tony was working on something that he refused to show Loki and the mage had only narrowed his eyes at the refusal. After some time, Loki saw Tony standing up, grumbling slowly about his soldering iron going missing and the god took the chance. With a flick of his finger, the task was done and the god went back to his reading. Loki didn't bother looking up when Tony came back to his desk nor the small gasp which was audible only because of his senses. "Lokes?", The god looked up at him being addressed to find the inventor holding a small box. Loki was familiar with the outer appearance and the content inside because he had designed it himself. "You didn't have to", Tony said, as the silver watch inside the small green box shined. _He wasn't getting proposed, get your shit together_ , Tony tried at himself. "If you think this is just a watch, then you're gravely mistaken Anthony. Put it on", Loki said glancing at the book in his lap to hide his own smile. Tony nodded and sat beside Loki. Carefully he plucked the white metal watch. It was beautiful, the dial was not too big and glowed blue. Tony was in awe, if he focused hard enough he could see waves of blue light moving beneath the hands. Loki hummed as Tony's examined the watch further. Below the dial were carvings, Loki preferred looking at his book then to see the questioning look on Tony's face. The inventor ignored the carvings for now and proceeded to tie it on his wrist. Tony wasn't allowed a moment of confusion when Loki cast him a smug look and a undignified squeak left him when the watch around his wrist reshaped, he could feel the metal shifting on his wrist, it kinda reminded him of his suit. "Holy Shit!", Watch gone to be replaced by a Black and Silver chain with a small glowing charm dangling. It matched his current black vest. "This....", Anthony was speaking slowly, Loki rolled his eyes at the inventor who was staring immensely at the bracelet. "Yes Anthony, it transforms to suit your attire", completed Loki. The inventor had his lips parted in awe and said, "Can I...scan it?". Loki sighed at the dazed look, "Stark, it's yours to keep. Do whatever you want with it", said the mage. At the confirmation, Tony bounced away speaking to JARVIS to hurry up with their current designing of scanner because they had to scan this 'baby'. Loki just shook his head, a playful smile a this lips. Serenity filled him at making the man happy, knowing that he was responsible for those emotions.

It was two in the morning, Tony had said flaunting the accessory on his wrist. Loki only rolled his eyes at the diva look on Tony's face as he once again told him the time. Loki almost fell out of his chair when the alarms above them blared red. "Sir, Dr. Strange just appeared on the balcony, severely injured. His vitals are rapidly declining, the Avengers are alerted". Loki stood up at that and reached for Tony, their surrounding warped around them as Loki teleported them out. On the communal floor, both of them saw a crumpled figure. Was the red around the figure from the cloak or the man's blood, Loki couldn't tell. Tony was the first to rush in over the fallen mage and in moments the other Avengers joined Stark over the mage. Yet, Loki stood frozen at his spot. The amulet around the mages neck was barely holding on the chains, the amber metal appeared like a dark mouth gaping open. When the doctor was hauled by his side, bloody and bruised, a shiver ran down him, so worse that he had to wrap his arms around himself.

He felt a hand on his back and a wild tremor ran through him. _Everything was going so well, all of them were happy...Why?_. Loki bit his lip as Tony's face came into view.The god's step fell back as he slumped against the wall. "It's okay, Lokes", Tony said wrapping his arms around Loki, who was trembling through his limbs, "It's alright, it's over", continued Stark. But the mage didn't need to look up to see the hesitation in Anthony's eyes. "No, it's not", whispered Loki, "It has only just begun". Loki's mind was slipping, his body felt like he was being sucked by the void once again. Tony shook his shoulders but the god had stopped responding after that. Black aura had surrounded the wounded man...It was of the Titan's. The Titan did that to the mage?, was the Titan collecting...?, but his body gave out before his thoughts were completed and his vision faded to black.

_Oh Norns_


	20. Revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain my absence!  
> 1: Schoolwork had became more challenging,  
> and...  
> 2: I wanted to write a small fanfic that had been floating in my mind for a long time, so yeah, go check it out too!, ((￣y▽,￣)╭ , Its smutty).

The bright light woke Loki up. The god rose in a sitting position as he looked around and found the floor empty. He didn't remember sleeping on the couch or with an iron man blanket rather his memories were complete opposite of his serene surroundings. Loki was ready to head to his room when a shattering sound made him freeze. It came from the kitchen. Loki's silenced his mind alarms as he slowly stood up, deciding to check the kitchen out himself. A dagger was ready to materialize in his hands as he made his steps as light as possible. When Loki did reach the kitchen, the sight made him frown. It was Tony, more rambling and less whispering over a broken mug. Loki made his presence known by clearing his throat. That caught the inventor's attention who scrambled back up, "You're awake, Lokes...uh, want some tea?", Tony said, looking around and Loki definitely saw the man's try at pushing the ceramic pieces away. A small smile played on Loki's lip at the thought. "Anthony, What did you do?", Loki asked slowly moving closer to Stark, who was trying to look anywhere else then at the closing god. "What do ya mean Lokes, I...I didn't do anything", Tony said with a nervous laugh, backing away until his back was against the counter. "Did you break my favorite mug, Anthony Stark?", Loki said, emphasizing on the 'favorite' as he leaned towards the man.

"I uh...", Tony was looking for words, absolutely not discomposing at how close Loki stood to him, inches apart actually. Tony was about to offer half of his wealth to Loki, just to spare his life but the god retreated back. His mouth parted when Loki waved a hand and the ceramic pieces moved up and the mug was back upon the counter looking as new as before. "Tea?, Yes Anthony", Loki said sitting at the table. Tony stopped his gaping and placed the kettle for heating. "So, Lokes...How are you feeling?", Tony asked, eyeing the kettle. He wanted to know how the god was without stepping on any sore spots. "I am well, Anthony. How is...", Loki didn't get to complete his sentence when JARVIS interrupted, his tone laced with hints of urgency,

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but it is urgent. Dr.Strange is awake and he wants to speak to you."

"Oh", was all Loki said. "How the hell is he even awake?", Tony said, heading for the elevator but stopped when Loki didn't follow him. "Lokes?", Tony asked. "The mage wishes to speak to you. I do not know if he would appreciate my presence, even in such a state", Loki said causing Tony to mentally groan. "Lokes Hun, come on. You're part of the team...Okay, Kinda part", Tony said, adding more when Loki raised his eye brows at him. Loki stood up and followed Tony into the elevator, not before switching off the kettle. Little did the mortal know that his use of the nickname made something flutter in the god's body.

___---___---___---___---____---____--_____--____----_____-----

The infirmary smelled like saturated alcohol to Loki but he avoided making his displeasure known as men and women paced around doing noble deeds. Loki followed Tony silently until they turned around a corner and two doors came into view. He stayed two steps behind Tony when entering the room, hoping that Strange didn't see him. Except Bruce and Thor, everyone was present and nodded at his presence. The Avengers were all seated around a bed. The mage was almost unable to be identified, covered in white wraps and tubes. The only signs of life were the blinking of eyes and the beeping of a machine. Tony took the seat nearest, "Strange, can you hear me?". 

Loki stood quiet, hoping to stay unnoticed by Strange. "Stark", Strange said, in a raspy voice, looking at the super solider and the two agents. "Earth is in danger.", A frown formed upon Loki's face. "A Titan is coming, Thanos. I was attacked by his acolyte", Strange said, "Thanos wants to wipe out the universe".

Moments passed and silence hung in the air as the Avengers took in what Strange said. "The fuck?", Clint said first. "Is that even possible?", followed Steve. "Unfortunately, yes, it is possible. Where is Thor?", Strange asked looking around. "He's still in Asgard", Natasha told as she eyed Tony, who had became awfully quiet.

"You must call for Thor immediately. Earth needs its defenders ready. Tell him to ask his Father about the Titan or if his all-seer can see the Titan. Earth would be beyond saving if Thanos comes here", Strange said still looking at Tony. _Could it be that Thanos was searching for the gems?. Was the Titan really going to destroy the universe?, what if they came here?. What if they took him?"_ , Loki's mind was spiraling into a dark place as such thoughts rang in his head.

"I was attacked, they wanted this...", Strange said, grunting as he rose his hand. Strange said a string of spells and a golden orb formed in his palm. Loki had to force air in, pulling himself out of the void in his head. Another spell left Strange's lips and soon, emerald rays took over the amber color. A small gasp left Loki, _Could it be?_. 

"Loki?!", Strange half said, half yelled in alarm. The amber and the emerald light snuffed out like a flame and the doctor was ready to attack the god, had Tony not jumped up to Loki's defense. "He's with us, doc. calm down!", Tony said. "Are you sure he's doesn't have any ulterior motives, Stark?", Strange asked, still suspicious of the god, not backing down. "Peace Strange", Loki said, "I have no ulterior motives". He took a step forward. "The Titan you speak of, I escaped his...maltreatment. I also know why you fear Midgard's safety because I know the Titan and the cruelty he exhibits". That seemed to dissolve quarter of the tension in the the mage's body. "Thanos wanted the Time stone from me, so he sent a powerful being known as 'The Other'", Strange said as an amulet materialized in his hands. "The Other, he brought a small army for this stone and...", Strange said opening the amulet. "Shit", perhaps Clint said that but Loki's didn't hear the mage explain the existence of the six stones, his mind instead raced to the possibilities of the Other following Strange here. Loki sent a small thanks to the Fates for keeping the Time stone safe and took his leave. He needed to call Thor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, its a start so...  
> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated.


End file.
